The Crying Phone
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Inspired by the popular French song by Claude François, "Le téléphone pleure..." The phone is ringing and Candy is refusing to pick up... her little girl does and she speaks to the man on the other end and befriends him... This was my Christmas story 2009. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Crying phone  
(Le telephone pleure)**_

 _ **I was listening to Claude Francois's song "Le telephone pleure" and I got the idea for this fanfiction…**_

 _ **Prologue**_

The telephone was ringing in the living room. A little girl looked at the caller display and it said _"_ _Unknown name, unknown number"_. Her mommy never picked up when it showed that, she will always tell her to pick up for her…

\- Hello? She said with her little girl's voice.

\- Hello? Listen, is you mummy next to you? You have to tell her :"mummy, its' someone for you"…

The little girls recognized the voice. It was the mister who often called and mommy didn't want to speak to him. But mommy would let her speak to the mister.

\- Oh, it's the mister from the last time? Ok, I'll go get her, I think she's in her bath… and I don't know if she's going to be able to come…

\- Tell her please, tell her it's important, but he's waiting…

\- Did you do something to my mommy? She always makes me big signs and always whispers to me: "Make him think I'm not here"! But she often tells me not to lie, so, that's why I'm telling you the truth.

The man laughed at the other end of the line, he really like that little girl, she was so cute.

\- It's good to tell the truth… you mustn't lie, except if you want to make a good surprise to people…

\- Ok...…

\- Now, tell me, how is your house?

\- It's really pretty, all white. I have my own room. My furniture is all pink… Mommy's room is bigger and her furniture is white and gold, it's really nice… and her carpet is also white.

\- Do you learn your lesson well every night?

\- Oh yes! I'm first in my class… since mommy works, the neighbor takes me to the bus stop…

\- You wished your mummy took you?

\- Yes. She always leaves early in the morning… the neighbor comes to stay with me in the morning to get me dressed, eat and take me to the bus stop…

\- You like going to school?

\- Yes! I love working and learn new things…

The little one was brilliant in school, like him. Oh, he cursed himself for the umpteenth time. He had missed the first years of his daughter's life!

\- Only, there's only one signature on my report card… the others have their daddy's signatures, not me!

\- Would you like to have a daddy some day?

\- Mommy never talks about it. I don't know where he is, he probably didn't want me, because he left before I was born…

The man had tears in his eyes when he heard that… if only… he had ruined everything, he could've handled things differently…

\- You know, as long as you haven't talked to your father, to ask him why you don't have to blame yourself or reproach yourself of anything; it's not your fault…

\- You think so? She asked with a voice full of hope.

\- Yes, I think so…

\- All right. I'm going to ask him when I meet him…

\- You have the intention to see him, is your mummy going to introduce him to you?

\- No, mommy is always sad when I ask her questions about him.

\- I'm going to leave you, since your mummy is in her bath… Tell her that I called…

\- By the way, I wanted to ask you, what's your name? I always call you " mister", you probably have a name, right?

\- Yes, my name is Terry…

\- Hi Terry, my name is Christelle…

\- Hi Christelle, I'm happy to know you.

\- Me too… Good bye Terry.

\- Good bye Christelle…

He hung up the phone and he closed his eyes. Life was very complicated… He had chosen the bad path and now he was trying to get back on the right path of his tumultuous life…


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Crying Phone**_

 _ **Chapter 1  
"The breakup"**_

 _ **Seven years earlier…**_

Terrence Grandchester was happy. His career was just launched and now he had a ton of fans. He would find flowers in his lodge with little notes, dinner invitations, for a roll in the hay. And yet, he didn't have the main role yet. But he was on his way. Everything was perfect. He was young, he popular with women, but his heart was already taken. Yes, he was taken by the sweetest and the nicest women in the world: Candice White Andrew. She was studying nursing, while her adoptive father was one of the richest men in the world. He loved her because of that. She was simple, living like poor little rich girls didn't appeal to her at all. Him with his success at the theatre, he was headlines news. Sometimes he drank and spent time with his friends. Nothing too mean, but he knew that Candy didn't like it when he drank…

 ** _"_** ** _Do you know how many children were born because of alcohol?" she told him._**

But he continued saying the he could control his life and the number of drinks he was taking.

They loved each other a lot and she would come and see him when she could, but she was also working a lot, so they didn't see each other often. Candy trusted him, she knew he was faithful, and he would've never thought of being unfaithful to her…

But sometimes, life does what it wants… Every action is followed by a consequence…

Terry had just made the transition from the theatre to the movies. His first movie was a success. There were some receptions and premiere parties a bit everywhere around the country… those parties were always full of alcohol and also, full of drugs, pills… Terry always managed to leave before the parties degenerated…

But one day, he had a headache and he took some strong pills for the pain a colleague had given him. Later at the premiere, during the reception, he had a glass of Champagne, not knowing that the pills ha had taken earlier, were not supposed to be mixed with alcohol…  
The result was a disaster, the next morning. He didn't know what he had done and with whom… He was so ashamed of his behavior, he didn't know how to tell Candy. She was going to be so disappointed in him… He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes…

So he started being dry and distant with her.

Candy first put in on the count of tiredness, or stress… she would go and see him and everything was going to be fine.

 _"_ _Don't worry Candy, she said to herself, he's probably a little tired"._

She took a few days off to go and see him. But he was more distant than ever. He wasn't talking much, he wasn't smiling. What the heck was going on? It was like he wasn't happy to see her at all… Candy was hurt.

Terry on his side, didn't know what to do. In his mind, the best solution was to dump Candy, because she won't understand his world and she was going to make a mountain out of nothing… He drank too much and he had done things he didn't remember… and he thought it was ok… but Candy was going to be all self-righteous with her morals and he didn't want to hear that… Candy was not made for that world, it was better to sever all ties with Candy… he already let some colleagues get close to him… on pictures.

Candy said to herself that it was time to speak to Terry… They were in his apartment. He didn't go to a reception to be with her, but until then, he had done nothing to put her at ease.

\- Terry? She said

He didn't respond.

\- Terry? Terry? I'm talking to you…

\- What!? He said all of a sudden.

Candy was startled when she heard his aggressive tone.

\- I want to talk to you…

\- You're talking to me, aren't you?

\- Don't play the smarty pants with me! What's going on?

\- Everything! Nothing is fine! I have my career, another life…

Candy looked at him like had just fallen from the rain.

\- A life where I don't have my place?

\- We're too different Candy…

She stood up to go get her things…

\- Candy, try to understand…

\- Understand? That you'd rather have you're celebrity lifestyle with alcohol and drugs? I understood completely!

\- You see what I mean? You always have to act superior when you say that! I like alcohol, the glamorous life and everything that comes with it! I've worked hard to get where I am now…

\- I'm not the one who is going to prevent you from enjoying the fruit of your labour… it's your right, your due…

She finished packing her stuff. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She couldn't believe that Terry and her were breaking up. He was right, she will never get used to his world. She looked into Terry's eyes, his pupils where dilated… Candy closed her eyes.

\- But you're right, our two worlds are completely different, she said, goodbye Terry…

\- Good bye Candy, he said hurt.

Candy slammed the door and went back to Chicago. Terry didn't even try to stop her. He took some pills and alcohol and got high… He'd rather break up with Candy, than to see her disappointed by his lifestyle…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy went back to Chicago in tears. She throw herself into her work, she was taking the shifts of all those who were sick and unable to work… until she fainted one evening at work. Doctor Michael examined her…

\- Doctor Michael, she said, what's wrong with me?

\- You're overworked Candy, you have to slow down you work rhythm

\- All right, but I just broke up with my boyfriend, I wanted to keep my mind busy, otherwise I would've gone crazy…

\- Well, your body has a foreign matter inside of you…

\- What?

\- You've got a bun in your over…

\- No! Oh my God! Since when? Since the last time I saw him, we broke up, we didn't…

\- But you did before…

\- Oh my God! But I'm not even late!

\- Well, your baby really wanted to make you a good surprise…

\- I have no pregnancy symptom…

\- According to the blood test, it's over 16 weeks…

\- What? Said Candy, are you kidding?

\- They're bringing us the ultrasound machine… since you're not late; we're going to measure the baby…

\- If there is a baby…

\- You still don't want to believe? All right, the machine doesn't lie…

Candy was lying on the exam bed in Dr. Michael's office and she was looking around her. She felt like she was in a fog.

A technician came with the machine. Michael put the cold liquid on Candy's very flat belly. Then he put the probe on her lower belly and a few seconds later, they could hear the very fast heartbeat of the baby. Then on the monitor, a shape was visible; that shape was moving, it was moving a lot. They could see the head… it really was a baby.

Candy was looking at the screen amazed. Tears were coming down her cheeks. She had a little being inside of her, who was defenseless and depended entirely on her. The fruit of her love with Terry… Terry who didn't want her anymore. But he had the right to know she was having a baby… Even if the world he lived in wasn't made for her, much less for a baby…

\- Oh my God! Said Candy moved to tears

\- Here is the little angel, according to its size, it's at least four months

\- But my belly is flat…

\- Candy, I've seen women with flat belly give birth to very big babies, and I've seen women with big bellies give birth to tiny babies…

\- Oh my God! What am I going to do?

\- You're going to have this baby… right?

\- Of course I'm going to have it; in an instant, my life was just flipped upside down. My priorities have completely changed. This baby is now my reason to live and I love it with all my heart, strange, because 10 minutes ago, I didn't know it existed…

\- Congratulations Candy! Said Dr. Michael smiling

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling.

She wasn't married… but she was very happy. When she went back home that day, she changed her diet. She started eating properly for her health and her baby's health.

Ever since she had left the hospital, she was wondering if she should let Terry know or not. She ended up deciding that he had the right to know. She called the home phone and she got his answering machine and she refused to leave a message. She called him on his cell phone, but he didn't answer. She didn't leave a message either. Terry had probably seen her number and ignored her call…

As a matter of fact… Terry was in a middle of a reception, drinking and having fun like crazy. He didn't want to think about Candy. He had ruined everything between them. He had realized it pretty quickly. When he was drinking and popping pills to get high and forget his ruined life. He was seduced by the temporarily effect of the glamorous life… A part of him, was telling him would be so ashamed of him and she would suffer. He had rather breaking up with her before hurting her more… his cell phone rang, he took it and he saw his beloved's number.

 _"_ _Oh Candy my love! It's better if we don't have contact with each other… I've screwed up so much…"_

He didn't answer and he continued partying.

Candy was sad. She put her hand on her belly.

\- Daddy doesn't want us, baby. But I'll be there for you, you won't miss anything… I'm going to call my father…

She took the phone and she called Albert.

\- Candy?

\- Yes…

\- How are you?

\- I need to talk…

\- I can come tomorrow morning, since it's late

\- All right

\- Thank you for coming with me yesterday at the reception…

\- You're welcome, but you have to stop playing the matchmaker…

\- You did say that it was over with Terry, right?

\- Yes…

\- So? You can meet some young men… I just want you to be happy

\- Thank you very much Albert… I'll see you tomorrow

\- All right, see you tomorrow then… will I have to convince you to come and live at the manor with me…?

\- See you tomorrow Albert, said Candy smiling

Candy hung up. She was so happy, despite what Terry had done… she thought she wouldn't be able to sleep, but she had a peaceful sleep full of baby dreams.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

There was a ring at the door… Candy touched her round belly with all the fondness of the world, and she didn't feel like waking up. She ended up giving in because the doorbell wouldn't stop! She woke up and she walked to the door of her little apartment, she unlocked the door and opened it. Albert was standing in front of her, very handsome in his anthracite colour suite and is white shirt. He still had his hair a little long and he was wearing a burgundy tie. He was so handsome!

Candy smiled when she saw him. But Albert was looking at her like she had just fallen from the rain!

\- Hello "daddy" said Candy smiling, come in, please.

Albert continued looking at her body, coming into the apartment. Candy walked to the kitchen and instead of her regular coffee; she put water in her electric boiler to have a cup of tea.

\- You want a cup of coffee Albert?

There was a table with four chairs in the kitchen. Albert pulled a chair to sit down, without stopping looking at Candy.

\- Why are you looking at me like that, daddy?

\- Euh… you're… different?

\- I have something to tell you…

\- Let me guess; you're pregnant?

Candy opened her eyes wide.

\- What? How did you guess? She said surprised, my belly is flat!

\- Flat? Are you kidding me?

Intrigued, Candy put her hand on her belly and she felt it round, she took her hand off like she burned herself and she put her hand down to look at it…

\- Oh my God! She said, that's impossible! I was flat yesterday!

\- You're telling me? Two days ago you were flat at the charity gala we were at! Now…

He looked at her belly, her breast was bigger, she was very sexy, all of a sudden.

Candy looked at herself, and still couldn't believe it!

\- Candy?

\- I'm very pregnant! I fainted yesterday at work. Dr. Michael examined me, he said that I was expecting a child, I refused to believe hi, because the last time I saw Terry, we broke up and we didn't… so he told me it was from before that… four months ago… he had to me an ultrasound to convince me! Because I've never skipped a period! I was flat yesterday, I assure you…

\- I believe you… it proved that the pregnancy is in your mind…

\- I woke up pregnant, literally! And now, I feel like puking!  
She ran to the bathroom to throw up on an empty stomach… she came back to the kitchen with red eyes and tears.

\- You're coming to live with me at the manor…

\- Albert… What will people say?

\- I don't care; I'm not abandoning you pregnant! You need to rest…

\- But…

\- You fainted Candy, you're overdoing it! You need rest…

\- Oh Albert…

\- Did you call Terry?

\- Yes, he didn't answer. I didn't leave a message. He hasn't called me back… He doesn't want me anymore Albert, she said crying and I still love him!

Albert approached her and hugged her.

\- Everything is going to be fine little one. Daddy is here… I'm going to take care of you…

So Candy went to live at the manor with Albert. She gave birth to Christelle and Albert bought her a little house in the Chicago suburbs with a nice garden. And years passed…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Seven years later…**_

Terrence Grandchester had had enough of the kind of live he was living. Drinking and getting high… He had made an effort so he won't turn to heroin or cocaine. He was telling himself once he touches that, he would lost control of his life. Having a different girl in his bed every night was not fun anymore. He wasn't making love anymore, he was having sex, purely and simply and he didn't care about the fleeting feeling it brought him. He has just had a medical checkup, the doctor had advised him to stop drinking and that the drug in the pills were killing him little by little. He needed a motive. He was now rich and he could buy whatever he wanted… Which was dangerous, because if he gave in to temptation… he had to sever all ties with his crazy world…

He was in his apartment and the door opened. Susanna Marlowe entered the bedroom , she had just sniffed some drug… She went to lie on the bed and she was waiting for Terry. The later turned around and went to lock himself in one of his living rooms and he locked the doors behind him. He turned on the giant screen television he had on the wall and started changing channels… he put on a channel where there was a cartoon movie on, where he had made some voice role of one of the characters. During the commercial, they were showing Disneyworld in Florida, showing children with Mickey Mouse and other characters, playing and having fun. You could read the joy on the children's faces in front of their favourite characters. There was a little girl in Cinderella's arms who attracted his eyes. His heart violently jumped inside his chest and exploded… The little girl in question had brown hair and blue-green eyes and a very nice smile. He had the impression of looking at himself in the mirror, the child…He had interactive television, so he was able to pause and come back on the image to look at it closely, He went on his computer and was able to find the commercial on the Disney site and he printed a close shot of the little girl's picture. He had to find out who that little girl was. He called his assistant.

\- Hunter?

\- Yes boss?

\- I'm sending you the picture of a little girl, I would like you to find out her name…

\- Very well boss… I just got your email… I'll call you back as soon as I get the information

\- Thank you, said Terry

\- You're welcome, boss

Terry stayed there looking at the little girl, playing back the commercial over and over to look at it. He took his phone and called his mother.

\- Mum?

\- Look who's on the phone, a ghost! I thought Halloween was over!

\- Mum, please…

\- What do you want Terrence?

\- I want to apologize, mum…

\- Ah…

\- I don't like the life I'm living… I want to change

\- It had to come from you… if you really mean it…

\- I do… I'm sorry mum, for disrespecting you… I love you

\- I love you too Terry

\- Mum, I wanted to ask you something

\- Yes?

\- Do you remember when I was little, you took me to Disneyland?

\- Yes, of course I remember.

\- Can you send the home movie from that day?

\- Yes, of course, why?

\- I'll tell you as soon as I get the home movie…

\- I'm bringing it to you, my son

\- I'm waiting…

Eleonor Baker arrived half an hour later. Very elegant in her blue designer pant suit. Her hair were falling on her shoulders. A maid opened the door to her and she came in. She met Susanna in the living room with a glass of whisky in her hand. She shook her head and walked to the living room where Terry was. She knocked. Terry came to open the door and he hugged his mother and closed the door. Eleonor looked at the living room and she saw that Terry was drinking orange juice.

\- Did you bring the home movie I asked you for?

\- Yes, I had all of my home movies put on DVDs, so it was easy for me to find.

She gave him the DVD. Terry put it quickly in his computer. He saw himself in Disneyland with Mickey… he was smiling and he stopped the image. His mother had followed him and she watched him do it. Terry put the picture of the little girl next to his…

\- Oh my God! Said Eleonor, who is that little girl?

\- I have no idea, said Terry, but I intend to find out…

\- One of your conquests had your child and didn't tell you?

\- Anything is possible… That's why I want to know your name…

Terry's phone rang and he picked up.

\- Hunter?

\- Boss… the little girl's name is Mary-Christelle Andrew…

There was a silence.

\- Boss? Said Hunter after a while

\- Yes… euh, thank you Hunter.

\- You're welcome.

Terry hung up the phone. His mother was looking at him.

\- So?

\- The little girl's name is Mary-Christelle Andrew

\- Andrew? Said Eleonor

\- Yes, and I bet you anything that his mother is Candice White Andrew…

\- Candy? Oh my God! She didn't tell you anything?

\- I wasn't taking her calls

\- Why?

\- Because I didn't want to mix her with my disorganized life… she deserved better

\- Yes, of course. You baby deserved better too! Said Eleonor irritated

\- I have a family… I have to get it back.

\- In Candy's place, I would never talk to you again…

\- Mum, you're not helping…

\- I'm telling you the truth. You've got your work cut out for you.

\- You can say that again!

Yes, he had his work cut out for him, indeed! He had to speak to Candy. He now had a reason to live; his life had a sense all of a sudden when she saw the little girl. That little girl was giving him the opportunity to get Candy back… But the task, he knew, was not going to be easy…


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Crying Phone**_

 _ **Chapter 2  
"My darling daughter"**_

Tears were coming down Terry's cheeks. He imagined Candy pregnant and trying to contact him… Candy had had his baby…It was her from the start, she was the way to follow, and she was his happiness… He had blown up everything and now he wanted to get it back. He was a fool; he let himself get seduced by the beautiful glamorous and destructive life… Now he had missed the first years of his daughter's life.

His mother looked at him crying. She approached him and she took him in her arms and Terry started sobbing like a baby. He was crying on his life, on all the time lost with his daughter, he would never get back. On Candy whom he had missed every day and whom he tried to force out of his head with no success. The beautiful little girl he had seen on television had finally given him the blow he needed to get his life back together. He was going to get back Candy and he was going to be a family with her and their daughter.

\- Terry, said his mother, are you ok?

\- Yes…

\- What are you going to do?

\- I'm going to go see Candy… but I have to do some cleaning up around me…

He stood up and went to the bedroom where Susanne was.

\- Are you coming honey? She said.

\- Susanna, said Terry, pack your bags and get out…

\- What? She said surprised.

\- Get out! It's over. I don't want to you anymore… also take all your drug with you… I don't want anything to do with you anymore, aside for work and tell all your junky people!

\- Are you kidding? Your pills…

\- I don't want them anymore! Said Terry, I've destroyed myself enough as it is! I'm leaving and when I get back, I don't want to find you here!

Terry took a few things and left the apartment with his mother. He went to spend a few days with her. He called his assistant.

\- Hunter? He said

\- Yes boss?

\- Sell the apartment…

\- I beg your pardon?

\- You've heard me! I don't want to set foot over there anymore… pack my personal things only; I don't want to see the furniture, do what you want with it…

\- All right boss.

\- I'm at my mother's. Call me on my cellphone and aside from my agent; don't tell anybody where I am.

\- Very well boss…

Terry hung up and dialed Candy's apartment number. But she wasn't at that number anymore. Candy didn't have a cell phone back in the days, she thought it was to demanding and didn't want to be disturbed everywhere, anytime. He looked for the manor's number and he called. They told him that Miss Candy didn't live at the manor anymore with her daughter but she had her own phone number. The maid, who had answered, gave him Candy's direct number. When he hung up, he held his breath. He looked at the phone number. He had had it so easily. He knew the manor's number, so he was considered like a friend of the family, since it's not everybody who had access to that phone number. He was frozen on the spot, unable to move, unable to breathe. All he had to do is call the number and speak to Candy. But how will she take his phone call? Was he afraid...? Yes, he was afraid. But his happiness depended on it. He was ready to do anything… so he dialed the number… what time was it? It was ringing… once, twice, thrice… if she wasn't there, should he leave a message? Forth … His number was a private number; he didn't show on the caller display… fifth… Terry started to be discouraged, he wanted to hang up… sixth… He said to himself he should be patient, he was already 7 years later… Seventh… He could take advantage to think about what he was going to say to her… Eighth… One more ring and it's going to go to voicemail… Ninth… the voicemail was going to pick up…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was getting out of the bathroom with Christelle in her arms. She started getting her dresses starting with her panty with Disney princesses. She put on her night gown with Snow White images. She brushed her daughter's hair, when the phone started ringing.

\- Mom, the phone is ringing! Said Christelle.

\- I can hear it, honey, said Candy.

\- You're going to answer?

\- Yes, I a second… Can you start brushing your hair darling?

\- Yes mommy… Can I come and look myself in the mirror from your dresser?

\- Of course, let's go…

The mother and the daughter went to the master bedroom where the phone was ringing. Christelle ran to look at the display…

\- Who is it? Asked Candy.

\- It says, _"unknown name, unknown number"_ , replied her daughter.

\- I don't like answering the phone, without knowing who it is…

\- You want me to answer mommy?

\- Non, I'll do it.

Candy approached the phone, at the ninth ring; she picked up:

\- Hello? She said.

Terry was about to hang up before the voicemail picks up… the coward part of him, wanted it to be the voicemail to pick up… He wanted to hang up; he was this close to do it when…

\- Hello? He heard.

Her voice, so soft, so beautiful and so sensual to his ears. He had almost forgotten how much he loved earing her every day. How could he have lived without it?

\- Hello? She repeated.

Terry was all of a sudden intimidated, he didn't know what to do… he was lost for a moment… what did he have to do again?

\- Hello? Hello? Insisted Candy.

Terry panicked. He was supposed to answer before she hangs up… Quick! He opened his mouth, but no sound came out or it.

\- Who is it mommy? Asked the voice of a little girl.

Terry's heart jumped in his chest, his daughter's voice, he shivered of joy.

\- I don't know, now nobody is talking, said Candy, I'm going to hang up…

Terry almost let her do it, but he finally took his courage with both hands and he said very fast:

\- Hello, hello! Freckles? Don't hang up! It's me!

Candy's heart exploded and she turned to her daughter who was brushing her hair, sitting in front of her dresser.

\- Freckles? Answer me please. Freckles, I've been a fool… But you could've told me, don't you think so? It's my child after all… Candy? Do you hear me?

The long awaited phone call… She had been waiting for it for years, it had been years, and she wanted to get back at him…

\- Candy? I don't blame you, I'm sorry… Candy please…

Yes, she had been waiting for that moment for a long time: so he hung up the phone, without saying a word…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry heard the dry click, which showed the communication was over. He has a long sigh. He was expecting it, but it still hurt a lot. She hadn't done anything wrong. He was the one who had been the idiot… He could've talked to her and tell her the truth, ask her for a little time… But he had been a coward, looking for fake pretext to break up with the woman he loved. He had made the first step, he had to persevere. They had a daughter together, they were a family, whom he had thrown away like an idiot, and he was going to take back his family.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy looked at the phone. She didn't know what to feel. She had hung up on him and it felt good. She didn't feel like talking to him at all, for the moment, otherwise she was going to say things she would regret…

Christelle looked at her.

\- Who was it mommy? She asked.

\- Nobody honey… Are you done brushing your hair?

The little girl with long brown hair and her blue green eyes gave her , her most beautiful smile. She was the spitting image of her father. Candy approached her and took her in her arms to put her to bed. She hugged her hard.

\- Yes mommy… they're pretty and shinny

\- Bravo honey, now let's go to bed…

\- All right… You're going to read me a story?

\- Of course my doll…

They went to Christelle's room. Candy put her daughter on the carpet and she undid her bed to get in laughing. Candy went to get a book on the shelve in her daughter's bedroom.

\- Here's a book your grandpa Albert bought for you when he came back from Africa.

\- African tales? Said the little girl

\- Yes…

\- Go ahead mommy…

Candy took an armchair and she sat to read to her little girl:

\- The leopard, chief of the forest… The leopard became the chief of the forest, nobody knows how… One day he reunited all the animal to tell them…

Christelle didn't take long to close her eyes to fall into a peaceful and deep sleep. Candy kissed her daughter on the cheek, tucked her in, turned off the light and got out of her daughter's bedroom.

Candy went back to her bedroom, she got herself ready for a bath and she put some aromatic salts and went to sit in it. She closed her eyes… Terry… Terry had called, he had found out she had had his daughter and now he wanted to take her back.

\- Oh no! That's too easy! After everything he did to me? I don't want to speak to you Terry! She said angry.

She stayed in her bath, crying fuming and she was so angry, she got a headache. When she got out of her bath, she put on her nightgown and she called her father.

\- Albert, she said

\- Are you ok little one?

\- No!

\- What's going on? Is Christelle all right?

\- Yes, she loves the book with the African tales…

\- Then what's wrong?

\- Terry called…

\- Finally!

\- Yes, finally! He knows about Christelle… I don't know how…

\- Oh… He wants to come?

\- Yes…

\- And?

\- And, I'm still very mad at him…

\- Christelle needs her father Candy…

\- I know… but it still hurts a lot…

\- What did you tell him?

\- Nothing, I hung up…

\- Candy, that not a solution

\- It's my solution for the moment…

\- Calm down, sweetie… You could give him your conditions… you still love him

\- That's not the point…

\- Yes, it is. Is you didn't love him, you would have told him that you had his child from the start and you would've got rid of him… and he would've sent you child support for Christelle

\- I don't want his money

\- No, you want him…

\- Albert, said Candy crying

\- Calm down honey. Everything is going to be all right… stop crying and get some sleep… ok?

\- Ok. Thank you Albert… Good night.

\- Good night Candy.

She hung up. She kneeled to pray and ask God for the strength to go through this difficult ordeal.

\- Please Lord Jesus, give me the strength and guide me on the right path…

The following days when the phone rang, Candy would look at the display and if it said "unknown name, unknown number" she wouldn't pick up. Christelle would sometimes read her mother's display and she was starting to ask questions… if mommy didn't want to talk, she would talk…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry wasn't discouraging himself. He continued calling Candy every day and would leave her some messages:

 _ **"Freckles, please answer me… I'm going to spend the rest of my life begging you if need be… Candy I'm begging you… Maybe you're not home, but if you're home, please pick up… Ok, I'm going to go. Kiss Mary Christelle for me. Tell her, her daddy loves her a lot. I love you Candy. Good bye my darling."**_

He hung up the phone. He turned around and she saw his mother looking at him.

\- She's still not there or she's refusing to pick up? She asked.

\- I don't know mum, said Terry with a weary tone… you were right…

\- She's refusing to talk… she still loves you, she's hurt and she knows her daughter needs her father… Don't discourage yourself… if you really want to get her back.

\- I'm overwhelmed, mum… But I want Candy more than alcohol, more than the drug, more than the theatre and the movies… she's all my life…

\- She really driving you crazy with her silence… I'm happy! I knew I loved that girl for a good reason! Said Eleonor smiling.

\- You like this, don't you?

\- I didn't get the occasion to stick it to your father; he came to get you while I didn't have a cent, I was powerless! What Candy is doing to you, I feel like I getting my own little revenge too… Terry…

\- I understand you mum. I deserve it…

\- I'm going to stay out of this; otherwise, I would've gone to see Candy a long time ago… Hang in there honey…

\- Thanks mum…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Christelle had just finished her diner on Friday night. She had the right to stay up a little later on Friday nights.

The phone started ringing. She looked at the display: _"_ _unknown name, unknown number"_ …

Candy was in the kitchen washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen when the phone started to ring. Since her daughter wasn't saying anything, she knew it was Terry again… A part of her wanted to answer and tell Terry to come, because she loved him with all her heart. But no, she was still angry against him… She… She stopped thinking, because the phone had stop ringing… She said to herself that Terry didn't leave a voice mail, this time around. Despite herself, she loved listening to Terry's voice talking to her, begging her… She walked to the living room and she saw Christelle talking to her father on the telephone…

\- You're the one who's been calling everyday…? My mommy doesn't want to answer, she says it's a wrong number… what do you want?

\- I would like to talk a little, if you want… I want to speak to your mummy

\- You want to speak to mommy? Said Christelle turning around to look at her

Candy was doing big signs with her hands and she whispered to her:

\- Make believe I'm not here!

And she went back to the kitchen, before she gives in to temptation and takes the phone to speak to Terry.

Christelle continued talking to her father.

\- If mommy wanted to speak to you, she would've picked up the phone, mister…  
Terry felt a little twinge of jealousy in his daughter and he was glad.

\- You're right, you're the one who had the kindness to talk to me, so, I apologize.

\- Apologies accepted.

\- Are you going back to Florida for your summer holidays this year? Do you like the beach?

\- Oh yes, I love the water! Now I can swim! Do you know Florida? Have you gone to Disneyworld?

\- Yes, I know Florida… and I know Disneyworld and even Disneyland…

\- For real? I took picture with Cinderella…

\- I know…

\- You know? How do you know? You know me?

\- I saw you on television on a commercial spot… You are very pretty and I saw your name… I knew your mummy, so I knew you were her daughter…

\- Really? But I don't look like her at all! I look like my daddy!

Terry felt his heart jump of joy.

\- Really? You know your daddy?

\- No, but I know who he is… it's a secret! She said whispering

\- A secret? Said Terry intrigued, can you tell me…? I won't tell anybody!

\- My daddy is a movie star!

\- An actor? Who? Let me guess…Brad Pitt?

\- No! She said laughing

\- Georges Clooney? Ben Barnes?

\- No! She said laughing! My daddy is the best! He's won an Oscar and lots of other awards! He's also the most handsome!

Terry felt his pride rise. He loved his daughter so much!

\- I don't see who you're talking about…, he said

\- Terrence Grandchester!

\- No! Not possible! Your mummy knows Terrence Grandchester? She told you?

\- No, I heard her talk to her friends… I couldn't believe my ears! Then I saw her photo album when she was younger… and I understood why my hair were brown… and who I looked like…

\- Oh… and did you talk to your mummy about it?

\- No…

\- And why not?

\- Because she's alone… he doesn't want her, if he wanted her, she wouldn't be raising me all alone… we would be with him in Hollywood… or in New York… I read he had an apartment there that he recently sold… I closely follow everything about him…

Deep down inside, Terry was happy to see that his life of debauchery, of drunkenness and his life of drugs were not headline news…

\- Do you know my daddy?

\- Why are you asking me that?

\- Because if you recognize me on the picture from Disney, then you know my father… Did he tell you about me? Did he ask you to call my mommy? Does he want to come back…?

Candy was listening to the conversation said to herself that she had to stop it, so before Terry was able to reply…

\- Christelle! Christelle! It's time for your bath…

\- But mommy…

\- Hang up that phone at once!

\- But mommy…

\- Mary Christelle, don't argue with me!

\- All right she said sulking, sorry mister; I have to go take my bath… goodbye mister.

\- Oh, all right. Good bye little one.

Terry hung up the phone and for the first time in months, he had a big smile on his face. He had talked to his daughter and he was the happiest man in the world!


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Crying phone**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
"The revelation…"**_

Christelle was sulking while going up the stairs, which were recovered with a thick carpet cream coloured. Her mother was following her without saying a word. Christelle went to the bathroom and she took her clothes off, while her mother was getting her bath ready. Christelle took a hair clip and she tied her hair on the top of her hear, so they won't get wet, then she got into her bath. Her mother washed her in silence.

Candy didn't want to be so strict with her daughter, but she was getting into a shaky ground with Terry. But by acting like that, she had awaken her daughter's curiosity and she was not stupid, she was very smart on the contrary. She had understood, for example, that letting the phone ring without answering, was not a solution, but picking up and answering was the beginning of a possible negotiation to fix everything…

She got her daughter out of her bath, wiped her and took her to her bedroom to got her dressed. She looked at her little girl who was still not saying anything.

\- I'm sorry for yelling at you sweetie…

The little girl looked at her. Mommy must be a little mad because she was talking to the mister.

\- You're mad because I was talking to the mister? I'm sorry mommy…

\- No, it's not that… you like talking to the mister?

\- Yes, he's nice and very cool…

\- What did he tell you?

\- He told me something funny…

\- What?

\- That he had seen me on the Disney commercial with Cinderella…

 _"_ _I knew he'd recognize her at first sight…" Said Candy to herself._

\- Really? She said out loud.

\- So I told him that he must be a friend of my daddy, for him to recognize me on the picture…

\- Oh, maybe…

\- I was about to ask him, when you called me…

\- It was time for your bath honey…

\- But I wanted to ask him questions about daddy…

\- Nothing says he knows your daddy…. Said Candy sadly.

Christelle looked at her mommy.

\- Oh mommy, I'm sorry! She said hugging her, I know it makes you sad to talk about daddy… but you understand me, right? I would like to see him so much, but at the same time, I'm angry at him because he abandoned us…

\- Oh honey! Said Candy hugging her, but he's you daddy, you mustn't be angry at him… he didn't know you were coming…

\- He didn't know?

\- No… I tried to tell him and he didn't answer…

\- Why?

\- You'll have to ask him honey… I don't know. But I'm sure that if he had known about you, he would've come…

\- Really?

\- Yes, really sweetie.

Candy was brushing her daughter's hair while she talked. She put her to bed and she took the book of African tales to read her another story…

\- Your daddy loves you… don't doubt it anymore.

\- All right mommy. Thank you mommy…

\- Now, your story… "The water pack"…Once upon a time, an old man who had a very beautiful young girl…

When Christelle fell asleep, Candy went to her bedroom to think… Should she talk to him? But she closed her eyes and she saw Terry arrogant, who had chosen the glamorous life, the booze, and the drugs… instead of happiness… It was too soon…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry started talking to his daughter regularly. Christelle seemed to have forgotten the subject about her father, with her; he would talk about everything and nothing. She would tell him about the African tales…

\- So the leopard decided that all the animal that died wouldn't be buried, but throw away or eaten…

\- Why? Asked Terry.

\- I don't know, he just wanted to I guess… why do people do some things…?

\- Because they don't know it's bad…

\- Let's get back to our story…, said Christelle who didn't want to talk about her father.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

That's how it was it was until one night when, after hanging up, she went to see her mother, all happy.

\- Mommy! I know the mister's name!

\- Really? Said Candy who was cleaning the kitchen

\- Yes, is name is Terry!

\- Oh, said Candy whose heart had just burst in her chest.

\- Yes, and I told him mine! It was ridiculous to talk to each other without knowing our names…

Christelle stopped, like she was waiting for her mommy to say something. But Candy didn't say anything. Christelle was sad, she was expecting for her mother to say something about Terry.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was thinking about what had just happened. He had told his name to his daughter, well his short name… Christelle knew her father was Terrence Grandchester, she probably understood it was him. But will Candy tell her the truth? Those conversations with his daughter had become vital to him. She would spend the whole day waiting for the evening to be able to call her. When he talked with his daughter, he felt like he was in paradise.  
It was the holiday season soon. The time when families reunite and reconciled, to start the New Year in beauty. He had to reunite his family and make it bigger…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was her daughter in her room. She was about to read her a story:

\- Today, we're going to read the story, the elephant, the hyena and the billy goat… A billy goat was walking around and he found a hole in which was a hyena, whining so they would help her out.

\- The hyena is always mean, mommy, if she's in that hole it's for a good reason…

\- Exactly, said Candy smiling, so she saw the billy goat and begged him to get her out…

She finished reading, she prayed with her daughter and got out of the room. She went to her room and took the phone and she dialed a number she knew by heart. It was ringing…

Terry was about to walk to the dining room to eat with his mother, when his cell phone started ringing. He looked to see whose number it was to maybe answer, if it was the call he was waiting for. He Candy's number and his heart exploded with joy. He answered quickly.

\- Freckles?

\- You can come and see her, she said without preamble.

\- Really?

\- On one condition: you tell her who you are, over the phone…

\- You don't want to do it?

\- I think she knows who her father is; you simply have to tell her that it's really you…

\- All right… I wish we could've done it together…

Candy didn't reply and she hung up the phone.

\- Freckles? Freckles? God damn it! She hung up!

\- Terry? Said his mother, are you coming to eat? Who was that on the phone?

\- Candy, said Terry arriving at the table with a big smile

\- Ah!

\- She said I could go and see Christelle…

\- Ah!

\- On one condition: that I tell her who I am over the phone, because she already knows she's Terrence Grandchester's daughter and I told her my name was Terry…

\- Ah! Well, I hope you're going to fix your problems soon, because it's almost the holiday season and I want to spend it with my granddaughter…

\- I finally managed to make Candy talk…

\- How long has it been since she hasn't spoken to you?

\- Don't start mum…

\- Start what? Oh… to tell you that if you hadn't chosen the glamorous life, you would've seen you daughter come into this world and you would've been part of her life from the womb?!

Terry didn't answer, he was smiling. Nothing was going to ruin his evening! Candy had talked to him and he was going to see his little girl soon!

\- But you're ecstatic, said his mother smiling, and me too!

\- Thanks mum.

\- You're going to bring her all the toys you've bought for her?

\- Yes, I want to spoil her, since I wasn't able to do it before…

\- You can't get back the time you have lost…

\- I know, I can only go forward…

\- How was Candy on the phone?

\- Very dry, and very cold, she hung up on me…

\- You've got your work cut out for you, darling…

\- Oh, I know that!

He hate with his mother. Terry wanted to already be tomorrow to tell Christelle the good news… But he had abandoned her mother when she was pregnant with her. He didn't know, but if he hand answered Candy's phone call, a few weeks after their break up… She was probably calling him to tell him about her pregnancy and he had ignored her phone call… Now he was kicking himself in the butt! How could he have behaved that way? How could he have believe that Candy wasn't good for him… in fact, she was took good for him, he had preferred to sever all ties with her, instead of making her live the glamorous life she didn't approved of… But he could've handled things better… but he was going to get her back, if it's the last thing he does on this earth.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day went on like it usually did, Christelle came back from school. She had her snack, she did her homework. She ate her diner… She cleaned her plate and put it in the sink, she helped mommy with the dished. Then, she went to the living room to wait for Terry's phone call.

It had become a routine for Christelle. Ever since she started talking with Terry, Candy had realized that Christelle didn't ask any more questions on her father. She had a man with whom she could talk about her day in Terry. He had filled the void Christelle had because of her father's absence… And he was her father! But how will Christelle take the news? Did she suspect anything? Terry wasn't making himself called "Terry" in public; it was only for his intimate surrounding. Did Christelle make the connection between Terrence Grandchester and "Terry", her evening interlocutor?  
Christelle was waiting for the phone to ring. But it remained quiet. Christelle was sad and disappointed.  
Candy was looking at her little girl wait for her father's phone call, which wasn't coming.

 _"_ _Terry, you better not break my little girl's heart, otherwise, I'm going to kill you!" Said Candy to herself._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was in his mother's office. He would go there every evening to speak to his little girl. She was so happy to hear him. Even when she wasn't in a good mood, as soon as she talked to him, she was feeling a lot better. He also liked when she told him about the African tales, he mummy read to her before she goes to bed. She was very eloquent for a little girl, like when he was little. He almost didn't want to ruin their little routine. In reality, he was afraid his daughter rejects him, once she knows the truth… But she was his daughter, his flesh and blood… and he wasn't going to back down in front of difficulties to get to his goal… But he was a little nervous… The time he usually called her had passed… What was he doing?

 _"_ _Terry, you better not break my little girl's heart, otherwise, I will kill you myself" He thought he heard._

He was startled and he looked around him. Was he going mad or what? No, he underestimated his connection with Candy, and now Christelle was there to reinforce it… Candy had sent him a telepathic message… She was refusing to help speak to Christelle, but she was in communion with him, he was sure about it.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was, as a matter of fact talking to Terry in her head, so he could call their daughter. She knew he was a little afraid to reveal the truth to her and she had refused to help him, but she was with him in her whole heart, because Christelle needed her father. She was feeling a lot better ever since she started talking to him…

 _"_ _Terry, call!" was saying Candy to herself._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was treating himself of a coward. He who wasn't afraid of anything, he was afraid to speak to his daughter! A six year old kid! And Candy's voice continued reasoning in his head! His head was almost spinning. He finally picked up the telephone and dialed Candy's number…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Christelle was sad with her hand on her cheek, sulking. She didn't pay attention to the cartoon on television, which was one her favourite…

The ring of the phone startled her and she answered after the first ring without even looking at the display…

\- Terry? She said holding her breath  
Terry heard his daughter's happy voice and he felt all fuzzy inside.

\- Yes, my darling, he said moved

\- I thought you wouldn't call! She said, it's almost time for my bath…

\- I apologize for making you wait, said Terry

\- Apologies accepted, said Christelle smiling, why are you calling so late today?

\- Well I had to think about something…

\- What? Does it concern me?

Terry held his breath…

\- Yes, it concerns you…

\- Did I do something wrong? Asked Christelle worried all of a sudden?

Her heart jumped in her chest and she felt her stomach getting in knots.

\- No, no, my darling, not at all…, Terry reassured her

\- You don't want to speak to me anymore?

\- I don't think that's ever going to happen one day…

\- What?

\- Me not wanting to talk to you… I will always want to speak to you…

\- I will always want to speak to you too, Terry, she said

\- I wanted to talk to you about your father…

Christelle's heart exploded in her chest…

\- Terrence Grandchester?

\- Yes…

\- What do you want to talk about?

\- Would you want to see him one day?

\- I don't know… he abandoned mommy when I was in the belly…

\- But he's still your father, isn't he? Without him, you wouldn't exist…and you don't know his side of the story…

\- What side? He's not with mommy, so he doesn't want to be with her…

\- Nothing is ever clear cut in life… sometimes things are complicated… what would you tell your father if you could talk to him?

\- I will ask him why he's not with mommy and me, or why we're not with him…, said Christelle with tears in her voice

What she was thinking, she was afraid of thinking it… The British accent, mommy refusing to speak to him, and his name "Terry" short for "Terrence" and when she talked to him, her heart was full of joy…

Terry took the opportunity to reveal himself to his daughter… they understood each other without having to spell it out…

\- It's because I was a stupid young actor, full of himself, who wanted to take advantage of his life, who didn't want to be tied down…

There was a silence and Christelle started crying.

\- You don't love mommy? You don't love me? She finally asked with tears in her voice.

\- You can't know all the pain I have and know how much I both love you…, said Terry whose voice was starting to crack

\- You love us? But I've never seen you in person… what's wrong with you? Why has your voice changed? Are you crying?... Why?

\- Please forgive me Christelle… I'm your daddy and I've made a very big mistake… I abandoned you and your mother… But I didn't know you were coming… if I had known…

\- You didn't want to know…, said Christelle upset, you didn't want me!

\- Don't say that sweetie, please… I'm going to make up for it! Give me a chance… I'm begging you…

\- You're an actor in the movies, you won't have the time to come and see us…

\- For you, I'll find the time… Don't I find time to call you every day?

\- That's true, she said sadly

\- You have to believe me when I tell you I love you my little Christelle… All it took me was one look; I knew I was your father…

\- Really?

\- Yes… I had the impression I was looking at myself as a little boy… I have a picture taken at Disneyland with Mickey Mouse…

\- I'd like to see it…

\- I'll show it to you, if you allow me to come and see you…

\- You'd really do that?

\- For you my princess, I'll do anything…

\- Be careful daddy… I could take you to your word, said Christelle smiling between her tears…  
Terry's heard exploded in his chest; he had a hot flash… His daughter had just called him "daddy"! She was forgiving him… As a matter of fact:

\- I forgive you daddy… I want to see you; I want another signature on my report card! I want you to participate to my life…I want to see you every day, like I see mommy everyday… if that's asking too much, and I'm bothering you, you can stop calling me… It's going to hurt me, but if that's what you want…

\- Oh Christelle shut up, please! I want to see you every day too, but your mummy is very angry with me…

\- Well you chose the Hollywood life over her… who could blame her?  
Terry smiled, he loved his daughter so much, it was like, the more he talked to her, the more he loved her…

\- I still love her… you want to help me get her back? Asked Terry

\- That way you're going to get married and we're going to live together like a real family?

\- Yes…

\- And I'll have other brothers and sisters?

\- Yes, said Terry laughing

\- You're going to take me to Hollywood?

\- If you want, you can come to the studio during filming…

\- For real?

\- Yes…

\- Will I be able to meet Hannah Montana?

\- I think I can arrange that…

\- Super! All right… But mommy refusing to speak with you, it's not going to be easy… By the way, she knows you told me you're my daddy?

\- Why are you asking me that?

\- Because she lets me talk to you… usually, when I talk about my daddy, she cut the conversation short…

\- You're very smart. As a matter of fact, she called me to tell me I could tell you the truth…

\- She talked to you?

\- Don't rejoice yourself too soon… she was very brief and she told me the strict minimum…

\- At least she spoke to you…

\- When she called me after our break up… I refuse to pick up the phone…

\- It was probably to tell you I was coming… and you're surprised she's refusing to speak to you? We've got a lot of work, daddy…

\- You're telling me?

\- I'm going to tell you about yesterday's African tales… it was Ndata Sangu and the young woman…It's the story of a young girl who gets married to a very old man

\- Why?

\- The old man asked her father and he said yes…

\- Poor girl

\- So the young girl's mother was telling her to do bad things, so the old men would send her away, but it didn't work…. Everything she did, her husband was happy about it.

\- So he was was getting compliments instead of reprimands…

\- "Repri… reprimands" that the opposite of compliments?

\- Yes…

\- So in the end, she young woman was forced to stay with the old man…I'm wondering why didn't run away…

\- She probably didn't want to dishonor her parents… since her husband was old; she was going to end up a widow one day or another…

\- Yes! Said Christelle bursting out laughing… I'm sorry for laughing; it's not funny when somebody dies…

\- I think the young woman won't agree with you…

They burst out laughing together.

\- So, I was thinking… You have to do things so mommy would be forced to admit her love for you…

\- You think she still loves me?

\- I don't know… sometimes she dates doctors from the hospital…

Terry has a twinge of jealousy. Was it too late?

\- Oh, he said

\- But nobody stays here for long…

\- We're going to talk about that when I come to see you in person…

\- When are you coming daddy?

\- Yesterday?

\- Seven years ago? Said Christelle ironically

\- As a matter of fact… how about tomorrow?

\- Yes… tomorrow is Saturday…

\- I will come in the morning to spend the whole day with you…

\- Great! I can't wait to see you daddy… I'm not going to sleep tonight! I love you daddy1

Terry had tears in his eyes.

\- I love you Christelle, he said moved. Good night…

\- Good night daddy!

When Christelle finally hung up the phone, she turned around and saw her mommy. She ran into her arms.

\- Oh mommy! Thank you! Thank you for giving me my daddy! I love you mommy!

\- I love you too, sweetie, said Candy with tears in her eyes

Candy gave her daughter her bath and she put her to bed. Christelle couldn't stop talking about her daddy… Candy was only smiling without saying anything…

\- Are we reading a story tonight?

\- Yes! Which one?

\- The elephant and the mosquito…

\- All right…

Candy read the story to her daughter, who for once didn't fall asleep before the end of the story. She was thinking about her daddy… Candy was almost a little jealous, but Terry and his daughter had some catching up to do…

Terry was coming tomorrow morning to spend the day with his daughter. Candy was going to see him again and her heart was beating… She still loved Terry with all her heart, even if he didn't deserve it… but she still wasn't ready to speak to him…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Crying Phone**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
"My darling daddy"**_

On the plane taking him to Chicago, Terry wanted to fly faster by himself to get there faster. But he had to be patient. The plane was already going faster than the car and the train and it was the safest way of transportation, according to statistics. Chicago, the windy city, Candy's city. He used to love visiting her back in the days… He didn't understand why he had the need to live his life the way he wanted do, that need for debauchery … he had lived the way he wanted to, but at the end of the day, he didn't get anything, he felt empty and useless until he saw that Disney commercial on television… The little girl, smiling, his little girl who was smiling at him was like a light in the middle of darkness, a glimpse of hop telling him that everything wasn't lost, that he could still have the family he wanted, the family he never had, that Candy had at the Pony Home, a happy Family. Coming back from the studio in the evening and find his wife and daughter, seemed like an impossible dream a few times ago when his empty and deprived of life universe. The life of debauchery he had lived didn't mean anything to him. It was funny that now he was free to do whatever he wanted, it didn't seem that exciting or that satisfying anymore…Life had for him more than a fulfilled career and a life of debauchery… Talking with Christelle had showed him that he had missed the essential of existence. Candy… she had understood from the start that life was beautiful and she wanted him to be part of it, but he had let himself being seduce by the glamorous life… It was fun to get high, sleep with a different girl, not only all night, but during the whole course of the day… None of these women had given him the pleasure and the satisfaction he had felt when he was making love to his dear Candy. Their communion was unique and perfect. He should've known he couldn't have found another woman like her in this world. Candy was what he needed, Candy and his daughter Marie Christelle…

There was fog at O'Hare airport of Chicago on this Saturday morning. He always was a little nervous during the take off and the landing of planes, but this time, he was nervous to meet his little girl. He put on his cap and sunglasses to be incognito. He went through the formalities like everybody and since he was alone, nobody was waiting for him. He took a cab in front of the airport. He didn't have a limousine waiting for him. He gave Candy's address, in the Chicago suburbs. He looked at the houses, he saw families, children playing ball, riding bikes, there was a paper boy, a milk man delivering fresh milk just in time for breakfast. That's how ordinary people lived. They didn't wake up at 4 PM with a hangover and no memory of what they had done the night before, with a hooker so ugly when she wakes up, that he was sure he had to be drunk to find himself with that kind of horror… He had a close call. He had made a medical exam, he was in good health, thanks to God, and he didn't contract any sexual transmitted diseases or incurable ones. He had a clean bill of health. The universe was giving him another chance and he wasn't going to waste it.

The taxi stopped in front of Candy's white house. There was a white picket fence, typical of happy homes. He got out of the car after paying the fare and he gave the driver a generous tip, who thanked him cheerfully. He was carrying a bag. He walked to the house and he rang…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Christelle had an agitated sleep the night before. She had waked up at 5 AM in the morning and she started playing with her dolls, telling them that her daddy was finally coming to see her.

\- I am so excited to see him in person, I've seen him on television, he's very handsome and his British accent, I love it! I'm going to learn how to speak like him! It's classy! My grandfather is a duke, you know! He's got a big castle in England… my grandfather Albert also has a big manor full of rooms… I wish time could go faster… but it's impossible! Mommy is still sleeping… I want to do something special for my daddy… oh my God! I'm so excited…!

She continued talking to her dolls.

Candy was in her room, unable to sleep too. She looked at her electric clock in the dark and she saw the time… 5: 30… She couldn't take it anymore; she got up and turned on the light. She was surprised to hear Christelle chatting alone with her dolls… she must also be excited to meet her daddy for the first time. She walked to her daughter's room and she turned on the lights in the hallway. Christelle's door was ajar, he opened it.

\- Mommy! You woke up early too, said Christelle running to her to hug her, good morning by the way!

\- Good morning sweetie, said Candy hugging her

\- We

\- We're getting ready for daddy's arrival?

\- Well since we're up… yes!

Candy and her daughter got ready. After they finish getting ready they went downstairs in the kitchen.

\- Do you remember what daddy likes for breakfast?

\- He like bacon and eggs… and blueberry muffins

\- Like me! Can we make some for him and me?

\- Of course sweetie, we have time…

The two ladies started working. Candy liked baking with her little girl. They had fun together. Soon you could smell the nice aroma of the blueberry muffins in the whole house.

They were now ready to greet their guest. Christelle went to the living room and she turned on the television and started watching a cartoon. But she was still really eager to see her father… Time seemed to go very slowly, the minutes seemed like hours.

When finally the doorbell was heard, Christelle jumped on her feet and ran to the door to open it…

Terry heard footsteps running to the door and the quick unlocking of the door…But for Terry, it wasn't going fast enough. When the door finally opened and he saw the little angel wearing a little green dress, the same colour as her eyes running to him, he crouched and opened his arms…

Christelle ran into her father's arms. They hugged for a long time.

For Terry, the impression of emptiness left by the glamorous life of booze and drugs was just fulfilled instantly and for good. He had tears in his eyes in his eye. He was hugging his daughter… she was crying and laughing at the same time.

\- Oh daddy!

\- My little girl!

Candy looked at them and she couldn't help having tears coming to her eyes. The scene was so moving, she couldn't help it. She discreetly left them alone. To see Terry again was more demanding than she anticipated…

She went to the kitchen to put breakfast on the table. Then she went downstairs in the basement to do the laundry.

Terry took his bag with his daughter clinging to his neck and they got inside the house, closing the door behind them. He put Christelle on the floor.

\- Give me your coat daddy, she said smiling

\- Here you go, honey

The little girl took the beautiful luxury coat and took a hanger in the cupboard, put the coat on it and hung it with her little hands. She was talk for her age, like her father.

\- Let's go to the kitchen to have breakfast

\- You haven't eaten yet?

\- No, daddy. I was waiting for you! And I'm starving!

\- Me too!

\- I've made your favourite muffins…

\- Bilberry?

\- Blueberry…

\- That's what I said; blueberry!

They burst out laughing and they walked to the kitchen. Everything was ready and they served themselves and they started eating in a joyful atmosphere. Terry recognized the breakfast Candy used to make for her when she came to see him in New York and loved it.

\- That's really good, said Terry

\- I know! Mommy and I made it…

\- You're both excellent cooks!

\- Thank you daddy! She said smiling…

They ate a lot on the breakfast! Then they went to Christelle's bedroom where Terry showed her the picture of himself when he was little.

\- Oh my God! We look alike! Said Christelle laughing

\- Yes… it's eerie! That's how I knew you were my daughter, even before comparing it to my picture… I know, that's all…

\- You really didn't know I existed before that?

\- You really think that I would've stayed away for so long if I knew?

\- I love you daddy! Thank you for coming to see me!

\- I love you honey!

Christelle spent the day with her daddy. He called his assistant who sent him a limousine with a driver.

\- We're going to go shopping little one…

\- Great! Said the little one, mommy! I'm going out with daddy

Candy didn't answer, she looked at them leave. Terry and her hadn't exchange a single word, not even a "good morning"…

Terry and his daughter were at the shopping mall and they had fun like crazy. He bought her clothes in the most expensive stores. They went to the Disney store, and they bought costumes, dolls… they went to a department story in the toy section and they started playing with the samples… Then the practically bought her everything she wanted…

They went to McDonald's to eat…

\- We've raided all the stores! Said Terry

\- I know… Mommy doesn't like me to be too spoiled…

\- I knew that…

\- So do you know what we're going to do with everything we bought?

\- Give it to orphanages?

\- You've read my mind! Said Christelle laughing, but I'm going to keep the clothes I like and that I don't have…

\- Anything you want sweetie…

After McDonald's, they went to give a part of what they bought to a local orphanage in Chicago.

They went back just in time for diner that Candy had put on the table. She was still invisible…

Terry and his daughter ate. Then he gave her her bath… He put on her nightgown and he took her to bed to read her a story…

\- So this is the book with the African tales?

\- Yes!

\- Tonight, we're going to read "The hunter and the genie…"

\- All right, she said yawning big.

Terry started reading and he didn't finish his page, Christelle was already sleeping. He looked at her with eyes full of love. He kissed her on the forehead, tucked her in and got out of the room. He went to the living room and he found Candy in front of the television. He approached her.

\- Thank you very much Candy, he said.

\- You can sleep in the guest room next to her room…

\- Really? I didn't think you'd want me to spend the night in your house…

Candy didn't answer.

\- Candy, we will have to speak at one point of another, you know that right?

Still no answer.

\- I'm going to tell the driver to go and go to my room. Thank you for your hospitality, Candy. And thank you for Christelle, she a wonderful child…

Candy didn't answer. Terry shook his head. He told the driver to leave and he went to his room. He got his laptop out and put it on the desk which was in the guest room and he started typing lots of things. He called his assistant who gave him the news of the day.

\- How is it going?

\- Well boss, I got lots of pictures about Terrence Grandchester shopping with a little girl who looked like him like a twin…

\- Great…

\- What should I do?

\- Christelle is not going to become the target of reporters, Hunter…

\- All right boss

\- Is my mother there?

\- No, she went out with friends…

\- Yes, it's Saturday night… I'm going to answer to my fans and go to bed…

\- Are you at a hotel sir?

\- No, I'm at Candy's…

\- Oh…

\- In the guest's room…

\- Very well sir.

\- She's not ready to forgive me yet: she's barely speaking to me…

\- Good night sir.

\- Good night Hunter.

He hung up. He answered his email, and then he went to take a very long shower. All his senses were on alert. He was in the same house as Candy, his soulmate, his other half… But for the moment, he had to content himself with taking cold showers to turn off the fire of passion which was catching fire, because Candy was not ready to talk to him, much less put him in her bed…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was on the phone with her friends on a conference call:

\- He's in the guest's room? Said Annie

\- You don't want to join him? Said Patty

\- Yes I do…

\- So? Said Annie, go ahead!

\- Are you out of your mind? Said Candy

\- What? Said Patty, since you want to…

\- I don't want to speak to him, said Candy

\- You don't need to speak to him, said Annie, you need to get laid!

\- Annie! Said Candy laughing.

\- Since you're refusing to have quickies with your colleagues at work, said Patty, and the object of your affection is in the guest's room…

\- Girls, stop it! You're giving me weird ideas… No, no, no and no! I'm not going to speak to Terry and much less make love to him!

\- You might not want to speak to him, said Annie, but you're not going to make us believe that you don't want to make love to him…

\- Stop it! Said Candy, my head is spinning!

\- I bet he wants it as much as you…, said Patty, you two in the same room, there were always sparks flying…

\- My God, girls! I don't know why I called you!

\- Sure you know, said Annie, you wanted a little help and you got it! You go see Terry in his room and make love to him!

Candy's body was on alert ever since Terry had arrived. During the day, since he went out with Christelle, she could control herself. Now that Christelle was asleep… She had invited him to stay at her place…

 _"_ _Why did I do that? Because I wanted him under my roof to make love to him! You big fat trollop! While I don't want to speak to him! I must be crazy…" She said to herself.  
_  
She went upstairs in her room; she was going to take a bath. She took a cold shower but nothing worked. She was in her bed dreaming about Terry who was only a few steps away from her room. She went to see Christelle and she kissed her on the forehead. Then she got out and looked at the guest's room door…  
 _  
"Go back to your room, you little slut!" Said to herself._

But the temptation was too big. She tried the door, it opened. Terry was lying in the dark and he looked at her without a word. She closed the door behind her, she approached the bee, and she took her night gown off. Terry lifted the covers of the bed and Candy got inside. He was already naked, like he was waiting for her. Their lips were welded in a fierily kiss which inflamed them both whole… Their bodies were attracted to each other like magnets, it had been too long, they were thirsty of each other, they needed each other and the passion which had been waiting for them for over six years, took over… they made love all night long, savagely, softly, tenderly…They gave each other a lot of pleasure. They savoured their ecstasy, they rose to the peak of delight and Terry thought he was going to faint of pleasure with his beloved… For the thousandth time, he wondered what when through his head to dump Candy?

Candy went back to her room against her will. She had missed those nights of passion so much. She had convinced herself that she would never be able to duplicate them with someone else, so she never had another lover aside from Terry… And it had been even more wonderful than in her souvenir…

Yes, she was refusing to speak to terry, but her body needed Terry's… and she was not ashamed of it, to her biggest surprise!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Crying Phone**_

 _ **Chapter 5  
"I have a family…"**_

Candy woke up feeling very good. The craziness she did the night before, she didn't regret it. She closes her eyes and she was able to feel Terry's hands pinching her breast, his mouth on hers, caressing her tongue, on her breast… She had a shiver of pleasure.

 _"_ _Oh my God! You big fat slut!" She said to herself smiling._

She stood up to go take a shower. Her body was still sensitive to the touch and she wished Terry was in the shower with her.

 _"_ _Now that's enough! You trollop!"_

She saw a shadow in the bathroom, the sliding door opened and Terry got in, in Adam's suit and he took her lips under the hot water…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Christelle woke up and she wanted to go pee. She brushed her teeth and she got ready on her own. She got out of the room and she smelled grilled ham and toast. She found her parents in the kitchen eating in silence. She thought the scene was so beautiful! Her daddy and her mommy were together at the table having breakfast! That's what she's used to seeing when she spends the night at her friends' house; two parents and at the table and with their daughter and other children. Her heart was jumping of joy and she had to restrain herself to not literally jump of joy for 10 seconds… She started jumping of joy! Candy and Terry looked at him surprised.

\- Christelle? Said Candy, are you all right?

\- Good morning mommy, good morning daddy! She said still jumping.

\- Good morning sweetie, said Terry.

She was jumping with a big smile on her face…

\- What is she doing? Asked Candy

\- She's jumping of joy! Said Terry

\- No kidding…

Christelle was still jumping and dancing of joy.

\- Christelle? Said Candy

She approached her mother, still jumping and she jumped at her neck… Then she jumped at her father's neck. And she went to sit at the table with a big smile on her face. Yes, her parents were not like regular parents, but mommy had made breakfast for him, she mustn't be that angry at him… They were going to find a way to fix that…

Candy served her daughter and she couldn't help being happy… like her daughter. Yes, Terry was in her house and they were all having breakfast together, like a real family and Christelle was ecstatic… She was able to participate in their conversation to please her daughter.

After breakfast, they washed the dishes together and they cleaned the kitchen. Then the father a and daughter went to the living room to and the mommy went to her bedroom to clean up.

The father and daughter spent a beautiful day together. Mommy went to work in the afternoon, leaving them alone.

\- Are you going to stay with us, daddy?

\- If that's wat you want…

\- I was very happy to eat with you and mommy

\- Yes, you were literally jumping of joy!

She burst out laughing.

\- If you don't have any movie to shoot at the moment, you could stay here…

\- You think your mummy would agree?

\- She did invite you here didn't she?

\- Yes, she did…

\- You can do anything from here, right? Call your assistant, answer your emails…from here, right?

Terry looked at his daughter. She continued talking.

\- Can you take me to school tomorrow?

\- You don't want to go with your mummy?

\- I'm sure mommy will understand

\- All right then… By the way, did you tell people at your school who I am?

\- That I'm your daughter? Yes, but nobody wanted to believe me…

\- You mean they called you a liar…?

\- I told then you were my daddy…they said I was a liar, yes!

\- So you will have to tell them that it's not the case…

She jumped to his neck.

\- Thank you daddy…

\- You're welcome sweetie…

Later when Terry was on his laptop, he called his daughter.

\- Would you like to have a blog?

\- A blog in my name?

\- Yes, Terrence Grandchester's daughter's blog…for fun, you can give your impressions and children could ask you questions and you could talk to them about everyday things…

\- All right!

He created a blog for her with images of children and he opened topics for her. Than they decided to cook the dinner in the kitchen.

\- Mommy had some steak marinated since last night…

\- Then we're going to make a salad, grill the meat and make the potatoes.

\- Let's start by pealing the potatoes, because it takes time…

\- All right chef!

Father and daughter worked together in the general joy. Mommy came back home and she found dinner ready. They even made an apple pie for dessert.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy moved

It was a pleasure coming back home and finding the two people she loved the most in the world.

\- I'm starving! And I thought I had to start cooking when I came back

\- We wanted to surprise you, said Christelle

\- Thank you, said Candy moved

They ate as a family and Christelle couldn't stop talking about everything she did with her daddy… Then it was time for her bath with daddy and bedtime stories before she fell asleep

\- What story are you going to read to me tonight daddy?

\- Liloli, the daughter of the sun

\- Liloli, what a nice name…

\- Yes, it is. I'm happy mommy didn't call me "Apple" or "Pear"…

\- Yes, some of my fellow actors give funny names to their offsprings…

\- "Offsprings"?

\- Their children…

\- Oh… Ok, she said smiling, read the story to me daddy…

\- Once upon a time, in a little village, the chief of village who didn't want to have girl in his village…

Christelle fell asleep at the last sentence. She had made an effort to stay awake and finish the story…

Terry kissed her on the forehead and got out of the room. He went to his bedroom to call his assistant.

\- Hunter?

\- Yes boss?

\- Get me Billy Ray Cyrus' number…

\- Your daughter wants to meet "Hannah Montana" ?

\- Yes…

\- You know the price to pay…

\- Guest star on her TV show… but for my little Christelle I would do anything…

\- I'll get you his number right away boss… Miss Marlowe called… She wanted to know where you were and if she can come back…

\- She thinks I'm playing right? Never say never, but I'm saying it; tell her NEVER AGAIN! I've tastes to real family like…

\- With Miss Candy?

\- With Christelle and… Candy…

\- So she forgave you?

\- She only talks to me if it's absolutely necessary… otherwise; I get the cold shoulder…

\- On every point?

Terry smiled. Hunter was his right hand man and he knew every single thing he did…

\- Hunter…, said Terry smiling.

\- You're not answering… that means you've scored…

\- But she still won't talk to me…

\- She talking to you with her body boss, find a way to make yourself forgiven…

\- I know, but by doing what?

\- You'll figure it out… I trust you…

\- Thank you Hunter…

They continued talking for a moment, and then Terry hung up. Hunter had given him Billy Ray Cyrus' number. He dialed the number… It was ringing, once, twice, thrice…

\- Hello? Said a man's voice

\- Billy Ray? Terrence Grandchester

\- Terry! You're calling me to guest star on my daughter's TV show?

\- On one condition…

\- Oh oh… what? You want to talk about your new movie?

\- No… I want your daughter to come and see mine and her friends to sing for them…

\- You've got a daughter? Since when?

\- Since she was born 7 years ago… I had broken up with her mother and she hid her from me…I just found out about her existence.

\- And you're trying to impress her with Hannah Montana?

\- She's already impressed by her father… I want to do something that's going to make her happy; she loves Hannah Montana, so…

\- Very well, Mylie would be glad to make your daughter happy. She adores you, you know…

\- I like her too… Thanks Billy Ray.

\- With reason Terry! HE said laughing

\- Shut up! Said Terry laughing, bye!

\- Bye Terry!

He hung up the phone smiling. Anything to make Christelle happy, even guess staring in a children television show in exchange for having Mylie Cyrus play Hannah Montana for his daughter.

He lay on the bed thinking about the Candy matter. What should he do for Candy to forgive him completely? He worked a little bit on his movie script he wanted to produce and went to bed.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was on the phone again on a conference call with her friends…

\- So? Did you do it? Asked Annie

\- What? Asked Candy

\- Don't play with us! Said Patty

\- Candy! Said Annie

\- Girls…

\- Stop making us wait Candy, said Patty

\- All right. It's yes… said Candy with a little voice.

The louds screams her two friend shouted tear up her eardrum.

\- Stop breaking my eardrums! Said Candy

\- Did you reconcile? Said Annie

\- No, said Candy

\- No? Said Annie, but…

\- Annie, their bodies are talking, that's all… Terry has a lot of making up to do…

\- But she's sleeping with him,…, said Annie

\- That's true, said Candy, I feel like a slut… but after, I tell myself that he's the only man with whom I've made love with…

\- That he's yours, said Patty

\- He's my daughter's father… and this morning, she found us in the kitchen having breakfast together and she was literally jumping of joy…

\- Oh my God! Said Annie, it's the first time she wakes up and she sees her parents eating together… we take it for granted but Christelle must've seen it at her friends…

\- She missed that, said Patty, Candy, you've got your family, now get back together with Terry and make that permanent, for Christelle.

\- I don't think I've ever seen her that happy, said Candy the throat tight

\- So you're going to his room again?

\- I don't know… I'll see. Ok, I'm going to let you go and go take a shower. I'm tired after a day of work… goodnight girls.

\- Good night Candy, said Annie

\- Happy f*cking! Said Patty bursting out laughing

\- Patty! Said Candy laughing.

Candy went to shower. Then she went to her bedroom, brushed her hair then she went to bed and closed her eyes…

Terry was in his bed, his eyes wide open. Unable to sleep. He knew all he had to do was go to Candy's room, but he was trying to force himself not to do it… Two hours later at 2 AM, he got out of bed to go to the kitchen have glass of cold water…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy woke up and got out of her room… to go to the kitchen and have a glass of fruit juice…

She found the kitchen lit on and Terry pouring himself a glass of cold water. She took a glass from the cupboard and served herself a glass of fruit juice. They didn't say a word.

Terry finished his water and he went back to his room. Candy finished her fruit juice 5 minutes later and she went back to her room to sleep.

Another hour went by before our stubborn couple had to recognized that…. Their bodies were calling each other…  
Candy got up to go to Terry's room… She opened the door and got in the hallway and she saw Terry walking towards her door. They met half way and they started kissing… they went o Candy's room that had a king size bed…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

When Christelle woke up, she thought she heard noise in the hallway. She got out, but she didn't see anybody. She went to her mommy's room and got in bed with her. She had the impression she smelled her daddy's cologne on mommy's sheets and she had a big smile on her face… Daddy was sleeping in mommy's room! Like the daddies of her friends! They were a family! But if daddy was going back to his room in the morning, it meant that mommy was still not talking to him! They had to find a solution to that problem!

Candy moved when she felt her daughter's presence in her bed and reached out and she felt her body and brought her closer to her and held her against her. She kissed her hair.

 _"_ _Mommy smells like daddy's perfume…" She said to herself.  
_  
\- You're going to start getting ready sweetie? Said Candy

\- Yes mommy! Good morning mommy! I love you mommy!

\- I love you too, sweetheart… go ahead, and I'll come and do your hair.

Candy was drained… She got up to do her daughter's hair…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry had to force himself to go to school with Christelle. He went downstairs and he found Christelle eating cereals. He poured himself a cup of coffee.

\- Good morning ladies, said Terry smiling.

\- Good morning daddy! Said Christelle happy.

Terry approached with his cup of coffee and he kissed her on the hair.

"Mommy did the same thing this morning. They are made for each other!" Said Christelle to herself in her mind.

Terry's driver was waiting for them outside; he had swapped the limousine for a golden Lexus.

Terry and Christelle left. Candy went back to her room to sleep after kissing her daughter …

Terry took Christelle to school. He walked her to her classroom and he met with his teacher who was speechless.

\- Good morning Miss Braxton, said Christelle with a big smile, let me introduce you to my daddy; Terrence Grandchester.

\- Good morning Miss Braxton, said Terry with his most charming voice, how are you this morning?

Miss Braxton had her mouth and her eyes wide open. The other students were also surprise to see a celebrity in their classroom! They almost all called Christelle a liar, aside from her best friends who believed her…

\- I… I.., stuttered Miss Braxton, euh… good morning Mr. Grandchester… I… I'm please to meet you… Christelle is an adorable child…

\- Oh yes… But she told me you didn't believe her when she told you I was her father…

\- Oh yes. I'm sorry Christelle; I thought you had a lot of imagination…

\- So it's true, said another girl, you're going to have Hannah Montana at your place? You're going to invite us?

Christelle turned to Terry who did yes with her head.

\- Yes! I will tell you as soon as I get the confirmation from Mylie Cyrus!

\- Yeah! Yelled all the children in the classroom

Terry and Christelle were laughing with the teacher. Terry spent time with the students and his daughter and then he left.

Christelle had a never ending smile on her lips.

 _"_ _I have a daddy now and a mommy; I have a family…now we need a little sister and a little brother!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Crying Phone**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"On a cloud of happiness"**_

A few days later, it was Thanksgiving weekend. Thanksgiving was on the third Thursday of November, in the United States of America. And like every year, Candy was going to go to the manor with Christelle to celebrate with the whole family.

\- You're going to come with us daddy? Asked Christelle

\- Yes, of course, but I have to call my mother…

\- Eleonor Baker? My granny? You can tell her to come with us right? Right mom?

\- Of course, said Candy absent-mindedly

\- That's great! Said Christelle, I'm going to meet my granny!

\- I'm going to call her, said Terry smiling

He went upstairs in his room with his cell phone and he called his mother.

\- Mum?

\- Baby? How are you? How is it going?

\- With Christelle, it's great!

\- And with Candy?

\- Well… that's not as good… she's barely talking to me…

\- I'm not surprised… Have you tried seducing her?

\- Mum!

\- What? It could break the ice…

\- Do you want to come to Chicago for Thanksgiving at Candy's family and meet your granddaughter by the same occasion?

\- All right! I had the intention of coming to Chicago and spend Thanksgiving in Chicago with you…

\- Thanks mum…

\- You, you've seduced Candy…

\- Why are you saying that?

\- I don't hear you denying it… give a big kiss to my granddaughter. I can't wait to see her.

\- She also can't wait to meet you. See you later mum!

\- Bye baby. I love you!

\- I love you too.

Terry was smiling. He was happy to have his mother in his life and he owed it to Candy. She had forced him to reconcile with his mother

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

On Thanksgiving day, they all went to the Andrew manor as a family in Candy's car. Terry didn't like to make people work on holidays. The manor was full of family members, close and distant. All the eyes were on them when they arrived.

Albert stood up to greet them followed by Annie, Patty and their spouses.

\- Welcome! Said Albert, Christelle?

She jumped in his arms.

\- Grandpy!

\- You seem very happy…

\- Yes, daddy is leaving with us now!

Albert looked at Candy who seemed to not want to communicate. Candy was talking to her friends and she walked away with them. Terry went to say hi to the other and Eliza took his arm and she started sweet talking to him and batting her eyes.

\- And how are mommy and daddy? Asked Albert to Christelle

She took Albert's arm and walked with him to his office.  
 _  
"This little one was smart! Said Albert to himself"_

Christelle closed the door behind her.

\- Grandpy. Daddy is living with us, and she spends a lot of time with me… but mommy is barely talking to him!

\- Oh…

\- Yes, mommy is still angry.

\- Well, you'll have to give her some time…

\- Yes… but…

Christelle seemed to be hesitation… Albert looked at her.

\- What's going on sweetie?

\- When I go into mommy's bed in the morning… I smell daddy's perfume.

Albert looked at his granddaughter smiling. Candy and Terry were sleeping together…

\- I think mommy and daddy are sleeping together, like my friend Annabelle's parents…

\- Oh… and what does that do to you?

\- They don't talk to each other, but they're sleeping together, it's a little weird… but I'm still happy.

\- Your daddy and your mommy love each other, Christelle. Your mommy has to forgive your daddy to finally speak to him… you have to find something so that your mommy listens and forgives your daddy.

\- I know, I'm looking but I can't find anything.

\- All right. I'm going to look for something too and I'll tell you if I find something, all right?

\- All right.

\- Anything else?

\- Yes, Hannah Montana is coming over to our place and she will be coming to our school to sing! Thanks to daddy! I'm so happy!

\- That's great! Said Albert smiling.

\- And… my grandmother is coming here, are you ok with that?

\- The great Eleonor Baker? Said Albert smiling.

There was a ring at the door.

\- That could be her…

\- Let's go see your daddy then, if it's her

\- All right.

Christelle and Albert got out of his office and they went back to the big living room. Christelle went to get her daddy who was still monopolized by Eliza… and her friends.

\- Excuse-me, said Christelle, daddy? I need you.

Terry looked at his daughter smiling. Eliza gave her the look.

\- Of course my darling, what can I do for you?

\- I think granny is here

\- Oh… let's go. I'll introduce you…

\- Mom? Are you coming to see granny?

Candy who was talking with her friends replied:

\- Of course sweetie. See you later girls.

Candy followed her daughter and Terry who were walking towards the main entrance.

Eleonor Baker was very elegant in her blue designer dress . Her hair were falling on her shoulders. Christelle's grandmother didn't look like a grandmother at all.

Terry approached her and hugged her.

\- My baby, she said smiling, how are you?

\- I'm fine, mum…

\- Where's the little treasure?

Terry let go of her and took his mother's arm and walked with her towards Christell who was smiling next to Candy.

\- Mum, said Terry, let me introduce you to your granddaughter… Marie Christelle Andrew… Christelle, this is your grand-mother, even though she didn't look like the grandmothers in the books…

\- As a matter of fact! She a thousand times prettier! Said Christelle jumping into her arms! Hi granny!

\- Hello my darling! And thank you for the compliment! You look exactly like your daddy when he was your age! You're pretty as a heart!

\- Thank you granny.

Eleonor was carrying her little girl and she put her on the floor and she turned to Candy who was looking at them smiling. She hugged her.

\- Candy! She said! Oh thank you for this wonderful present! But you could've come to see you, you know? My son was a bastard, but I would've taken care of you!

\- I know miss Baker, I know. Thank you…but since you know my father Albert is a billionaire, so I was in good hands…

\- I'm pleased to meet you Miss Baker, said Albert kissing her hand.

\- Master Andrew, said Eleonor smiling.

Alistair and Alistair arrived in front of their idol.

\- Eleonor B aker! Said Archie, oh my God! This is the most beautiful day of my life!

He kissed her hand. Alistair did the same thing.

\- You're even more beautiful in person, said Alistair.

\- Oh thank you , said Eleonor smiling, I'm flattered…

\- But she came to see me, said Christelle, taking her grandmother's hand.

\- Yes I did, said Eleonor, let's go Christelle…

Christelle and her grandmother walked together talking happily. The others followed her.

Albert took Candyand Terry to his office.

\- I wanted to speak to both of you, he said, how are you doing?

Candy didn't reply. Terry answered:

\- We live in the same house, said Terry

\- Things haven't evolved? Asked Albert

\- Euh…, started Terry

\- Christelle is a little confused, said Albert

\- Confused? Said Candy.

\- She's very happy to have her father with her, but he sleeps in another room… but when she goes in your bed in the morning, she smells her daddy's perfume on you and on the sheets…

Candy wanted to burry herself alive. And Terry became bright as red. Albert had to restrain himself not to burst out laughing.

\- Well, what you guys do is none of my business. Don't forget you have a little girl living in the house… everything she wants is a normal family, with a daddy and a mommy… who sleep in the same bed if possible… you can do it in front of her, she already know… to avoid confusion. She goes to her friends' house and she sees their parents sleeping in the same room… anyway. Try to solve the problems between you as soon as possible… in the mean time, stop confusing your little girl… or stop making love… in you bedroom where you're leaving clues your daughter is finding… said Albert bursting out laughing

Candy got out of the office angry. And Terry burst out laughing with Albert.

The Thanksgiving diner happened in the general joy. Everybody thanked God for the goodthings in their lives. CHristell was the most thankful one:

\- I thank God because now I have a daddy, a mommy and a grandmother! I have a family! I'm the happiest little girl in the world! Thank you God!

Candy and Terry looked at each other for the first time, Candy smiled at him. She thanked him with her eyes for her daughter's happiness.

After the diner every body was in the big living room by the fire singking Christmas carols,since it was almost the holiday seasons. Some sang well other were off key, but everybody was having fun.

Terry who was going to the washroom, met Eliza…

\- Terry honey…

\- Eliza…

\- I saw that Candy and you weren't talking…she can't forgive you right?

\- That's none of your business

\- You know, I'm available in case you want a quickie…

Terry burst out laughing.

\- You can keep dreaming dear…

\- But Candy is refusing to speak to you…

\- It doesn't mean her body is saying no to me, said Terry getting in the washroom.

Eliza opened her mouth wide open, outraged. Only Candy could sulk Terry and make love to him at the same time! Their relationship was at an whole new level! She will never have Terry! It was time for her to realise that.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Later in the evening, Candy and her family left the Andrew Manor. Eleonor Baker followed them. She bathed her granddaughter and read a story to her…

\- What are you going to read to me granny? Asked Christelle

\- " The orphans from Ombalakai" said Eleonor, once upon a time… three orphans, two boys and one girl, they were brothers and sister…

At the end of the story, Christelle was amazed.

\- What a beautiful story! She saved her two brothers, despite what they did to her, they rejected her… she became the wife of the chief of vallage from the prophecy, so they listened everything she said about her brothers and she saved them!

\- That's why, in life, you always have to do good. A good deed never goes unrewarded… be sure of that. Good always wins. That's the law of nature of God's law too.

\- Yes…

\- Now young lady, we're going to pray and you're going to go to sleep…

\- All right Granny.

She got out of the bed and kneeled with her grandmother and they said:

\- Now as I lay down to sleep, I pry to good my soul to keep, and if I die before I wake, I pray to God my soul to take.

And Christelle added:

\- Bless mommy, bless my daddy, bless my granny, bless my grandpy and my whole family and thank you for giving me my daddy. Amen.

Eleonor kissed her granddaughter and put her to bed. She went downstairs to the living room, where Terry was typing on his computer and Candy was watching television.

\- Ok, I'm going to go to my hotel, she said, and I'll come back tomorrow at lunch time, so you'll have time to wake up

Candy and Terry stood up and walked her to the door. Her driver was waiting fo her in front of the door. She hugged them.

\- Good night my children, see you tomorrow

\- Good night mum, said Terry

\- Good night Miss Baker…

\- Call me Eleonor…

\- Good night Eleonor, said Candy

Eleonor left and Candy and Terry closed the door.

\- Candy, he said, what do we do now? I love making love to you, but if our daughter is confused…

Candy didn't reply. She took his hand and walked to the couch with him and they made love… Then, they each went to sleep in their own room. Candy had changed her sheets… That way, there won't be any daddy odor!

The next day, the little family plus Eleonor spend a very beautiful day.

Candy and Terry barely talked and Eleonor thought their attitude towards each other weird… but she didn't say anything. Her granddaughter was happy and that's all that counted. She went back home the next day and she started calling her granddaughter everyday. Sometimes, she would call to read a story to Christelle and Candy would put the phone on speaker.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

When Mylie Cyrus as Hannah Montana went to sing at Christelle's school, the little girl was on cloud nine during the whole day and for days. She took pictures with her and she taped her. Mylie came to diner at Candy's with her father and Christelle who was extatic. Terry was happy to have made his daughter that happy.

After diner, Mylie sang Christmas songs with them. They had fun singing the 12 days of Christmas all together, each taking a turn with a number…

When came the time to leave, Christelle hugged Mylie hard.

\- You were my second biggest dream! Said Christelle

\- Really? What was your first? She asked

\- To have my daddy with me! Answered Christelle

\- Well, I'm proud to be your second dream! Said Mylie laughing

\- Thanks for coming, said Terry

\- I can't wait to shook an episode with you Terry, she said

\- Me too! Said Terry, Billy Ray, thanks buddy!

\- We're going to contact you once the script is ready, said Billy Ray

\- All right!

\- Good bye Candy! Said Billy Ray, it's great to see the object of affection of this old Terry!

\- Goodbye, said Candy smiing, Mylie, bye!

\- Goodbye, she said

They left. The little family was now alone. Bath time… Christelle was singing the 12 days of Christmas and she was asking her daddy to sing the other days she didn't remember…

\- Wow daddy, you know this son?

\- Yes, of course… ever since I'm little, in England, some days are different…

\- Really? I like that song a lot… by the way… it's giving me an idea…

\- What?

\- The lyrics of the song… it says…

\- _"_ _On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me… "_ Oh! Said Terry, that's a great idea!

\- You can give mommy a present everyday until Christmas like in the song… to prove to her that you love her and that you regret what you did and that you're sincere…

\- Reproduce the 12 days of Christmas! Yes! Great! Thank you darling, that's a wonderful idea!

\- And you're rich enough to reproduce the 12 days of Christmas!

\- Amen! Said Terry hugging her, amen my darling daughter!

After he put his daughter to bed, after reading a story to her, and praying wit her, he went to call Hunter to tell him to reproduce the 12 days of Christmas for Candy, with some modifications… His daughter had just given him a genius idea.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Crying Phone**_

 _ **Chapter 7  
"The Conversation"**_

Terry now had the task find a way to recreate the 12 Days of Christmas. He needed help and he called his best friend, aside from his daughter and the woman he loved…

\- Mum? Are you busy?

\- I always have time for you darling…

\- Thanks mum… Christelle gave me an idea to reconquer Candy…

\- What? You mean making love to her is not enough? Said Eleonor ironically

\- How do you know?

\- I know it, that's all…

\- Looks like it's the worst kept secret!

\- As a matter of fact! Said Eleonor laughing, what did the little came up with?

\- The 12 Days of Christmas...

\- Ok… you want to cover Candy with gifts? You want to buy her?

\- No, I know she loves me, I don't need to buy her love mum… but the idea is good…

\- Yes… wait a minute… what more do you want? Aside putting her in your bed, which you've done already!

Terry shook his head, his mother was never at loss for words!

\- Marry her, he said

\- There you go!

\- What?

\- You want to marry Candy, don't you? You use the song…

\- To get her to marry me? How?

\- Use your imagination… on the first day, you propose…

\- She's not talking to me…

\- Well find a way to make her talk, you're making love to her. Find a way!

\- You're right… I'm going to try tonight… when I go downstairs…

\- To make love to her? Said Eleonor with a mocking tone.

\- Mum! Good night mum! And thank you.

\- Good night baby!

Terry hung up the phone and went downstairs in the living room, where Candy was waiting for him. She was sitting on the couch. He went to sit on the armchair. Candy was watching television. Christelle went to bed a long time ago and Candy had gone to see her to kiss her goodnight.

Terry looked at her. She was so beautiful… he was asking himself for the umpteenth time, who could he have dumped her…

\- Candy? He said, Candy? I want to talk to you…

\- All right Terry, she said, what do you want to talk about?

Terry looked at her surprised. He opened his big eyes.

\- You're talking to me? Since when?

\- Since you asked me to…

\- I've asked you… Bloody hell! Women!

\- I'm listening…

\- I would like to ask you to forgive me for the way I treated you all those years ago… and you were pregnant… you could've told me…

\- I didn't know…

\- What do you mean? We were in November, accord to Christelle's birthday, you were at least four months pregnant…

\- Did I look four months pregnant when you saw me that last time?

\- No, in fact you were still as slim as usual… how…

\- I was killing myself in work after our breakup until I fainted one day at the hospital… I had some tests and I was told I was pregnant…

\- Oh…

\- I thought it was recent, even if we didn't do anything the last time, but I was flaberghasted to heard the doctor tell me that I was 16 weeks pregnant…

\- What?

\- And the next day, I woke up pregnant…literally… I couldn't believe my eyes…

\- I wish I could've seen that…

\- Whose fault is that? I called you and you refused to answer!

\- It was my fault, I know… I was an idiot… I was attracted by the glamourous life Candy, I didn't want to disappoint you…

\- So you broke up with me? You know I love you the way you were Terry, if you had explained it to me… I would've given you time to do what you wanted Terry. Yes, I would've been disappointed but the result is the same isn't it? I was disappointed and I'm disappointed today, but I wouldn't have let you down… if you needed a pause for your life, you could've asked me… you broke my heart Terry… I might have been the voice of reason with you Terry, but it was for your own good…

\- I know honey. I'm asking you to forgive me a thousand times… what I chose was nothing good, the life of drugs and debauchery, doesn't get you anywhere… I was feeling empty at the end of the day… I wanted to come back to you, but since I had already hurt you… then I saw Christelle during a Disney commercial… my heart exploded and the sun rose for me. A new day was born… my like had a sense all of a sudden… my life that I had abandoned with my beloved… it was you Candy, it was you I needed all this time, from the start… I had to get my family back… if you want to of course…

\- Terry… I know we make love. I don't deny there's a strong attraction between us… but it's not enough. Who says you're not going to back slide again? Christelle and I are a family, you're part of it, and you want to be part of it for good… I'm not sure that I can trust you…that glamourous life took you from me once already. I don't want my daughter to get hurt…

\- I will never hurt her, you know that…

\- Not intentionally Terry…. But it could happen…

\- She's so happy to have me her with you… and I am too… You forgive me?

\- I forgive you Terry. But I'm not convinced that having a family with you is a solution…

\- Thank you for forgiving me my love. I'm going to do everything in my power to convince you that we should continue being a family…I love you Candy… will you be my wife?

\- Terry…, she said, I can't answer you until I completely trust you, I have to be sure that you're back for good, what if we follow you in New York or to Hollywood, that the glamorous life is not going to manage to steal you again…

\- All right, he said, so I have to convince you of my good faith, my love… I'm going to pay fines…

\- Fines?

\- Yes. In som African countries, when the husband misbehaves and he wants to come back home to his wife, he's got fines to pay… he makes her presents to make up for what he did…

\- You want to buy me gifts?

\- I abandoned you pregnant… my bill is going to be high

\- Terry…

\- I promise, that in the end, we're going to get married…

Candy looked at him smiling.

\- All right. I'm game… go ahead Terry! Do it…

Terry stood up and went to sit beside her. He took her in his arms and kissed her to seal their deal. After 7 years of abstinence, Candy was getting excited as soon as Terry touched her and she wasn't even trying to resist him. They made love slowly, tenderly on the couch. Then they both went to their bedrooms, but before they separated, they kissed in front of Candy's door.

\- You're sure you don't want me to come to your bedroom? Asked Terry

\- I don't want Christelle to be confused…

\- You see? We have to get married, life will be more simple for everybody…

\- Good night Terry, said Candy, going in the bedroom and closing the door

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry started working on his 12 Days of Christmas and his fines for Candy. He had nothing planed on his schedule. His assistant arranged so that the press wouldn't find out where Terry was.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eliza, who was still in love with Terry and jealous of Candy, decided to make a little mess. Since Alistair took pictures on Thanksgiving Day, Eliza managed to get a few of them. She made a few phone calls and sold the story to the highest bidder…  
The story of Terry and Christelle was going to make headline news. One thing Terry wanted to avoid at all cost.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eleonor Baker was in her bedroom, in bed, when she got a phone call from a reporter friend… she called Terry as soon as she hung up.

\- Terry?

\- Mum? What's wrong? You seem worried

\- I just got off the phone with one of my contacts…

\- And?

\- Christelle is about to become headline news…

\- Bloody hell! Said Terry upset, how did that happened?

\- Well, that's where it gets weird…

\- What do you mean?

\- They're saying that the mother of your daughter sold her story with pictures to prove to the highest bidder…

\- Impossible! Said Terry

\- That's what I told my contact, but the rumour is circulating on the media world…

\- Oh my God! I have to tell Candy, but she's already asleep… I'll tell her as soon as I drop off Christelle to school…

\- I'm sorry Terry…

\- I was going to introduce her to the world eventually mum, but I wanted to do it my way!

\- I know Terry… hang in there.

\- Thanks mum. You're going to get asked questions too…

\- Don't worry about me Terry…

\- It was to tell you that you can tell the truth… you don't need to avoid anything…

\- All right baby… good night! I love you.

\- I love you mum and thank you.

Terry went to bed upset/ But he knew that it was useless to get angry The press had a scoop on him and unless he buys all the newspapers in the country in one evening, he could only wait and hope there's not much mess…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, he was woken up by his little girl.

\- Daddy! Daddy! Said Christelle, wake up! Mom is not here!

Terry opened his eye and smiled to his daughter who was wearing her nightgown with the Disney princesses on it.

\- Good morning princess, said Terry

Christelle got on the bed and she hugged him.

\- Mum is not here, you said?

\- No… I think she went to work: she had to replace someone…

\- Oh, said Terry, all right, let's go get you ready…

Terry got his daughter ready. He found a note from Candy in the kitchen saying that, as a matter of fact, she had to go replace someone at the hospital.

 _"_ _Great! She's going to see the papers at the hospital…" Said Terry to himself._

He gave his daughter cereal. Then he drove her to school with his driver and he thanked God that his car's windows were tainted. Since it was still early in the morning, the teachers and the children in school hadn't seen the papers yet, so Christelle was in security for the moment.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was doing her rounds and she noticed that people were looking at her strange and funny. She didn't pay attention until she met Dr. Michael in the elevator.

\- Candy! How are you?

\- Dr. Michael! Said Candy smiling, I'm fine, what about you?

\- I'm fine… I hope that the money you got, you invested it for your daughter's studies…

Candy looked at him funny.

\- Ever since this morning all I hear is weird remarks… I've been ignoring them, but from you Michael…

\- You should've expected it…

\- What? What are you talking about?

\- You told the papers your whole life…

\- My whole life?

All the people who were in the elevator looked at her funny. She arrived at her floor and she got out. But she took another elevator to go to the souvenir shop. She arrived when they sold newspapers and magazine, saying in big bold letters with her picture next to it saying:

 _ **"**_ _ **I HAD THE HIDDEN CHILD OF TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!"**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Crying Phone**_

 _ **Chapter 8  
"The hiding place"**_

Candy couldn't believe her eyes. The titles were there in big bold letters, headlines news with pictures of her, of Christelle and of Terry, on all the newspapers and all the magazines. All the eyes were on her. There reporters who were watching her and they started harassing her with very personal questions. Candy had to literally run away from them. She went back upstairs to speak to the head nurse. It was a woman in her forties.

\- Agnes, she said

\- Miss Super star…, said the head nurse ironically

\- Agnes, please… I don't know where that story comes from…

\- So it's not true?

\- Yes, it's true, but I never told my story to the papers!

\- But it you and your daughter on those pictures? She looks a lot like Terrence Grandchester as a matter of fact…the pictures…

\- Anybody could've taken those pictures

\- During your family reunions?

\- I suspect someone… but I'll see that later. For the moment, the press is harassing me. I want to go back home… Terry could probably help me…

\- Terry? Terrence Grandchester…

\- Yes…

Agnes looked at Candy. She was already jealous, because Candy was the adoptive daughter of William Albert Andrew… Now, she was pretending that Terrence Grandchester was the father of her daughter?

\- You really know him personally?

\- Agnes, you don't seem to believe me… you think I made up all this story...?

\- You know a lot of people like to make themselves look interesting…

\- Agnes…I'm not like that… my daughter's life has just been spead all over the news papers…

\- To pretend to know Terrence Grandchester…

\- We went to school together, said Candy.

\- Really? You don't look like someone who hangs out with celebrities… now this hospital is the target of reporters because of you…

\- I didn't talk to reporters…

There was a knock on the door and man came was wearing a hat and sunglasses…

\- Sir, said Agnes, this is a private meeting. What…

He took off his hat and his glasses.

\- Freckles? He said.

Candy turned around and smiled. She stood up. She jumped in his arms.

\- Romeo! She said.

Terry was ectatic! She hadn't called him "Romeo" in such a long time. He looked for her lips and kissed her. He didn't take too long because he knew candy didn't like public display of affection.

\- What are you doing here? Asked Candy.

\- I came to pick you up, answered Terry.

\- You saw the reporters downstairs?

\- Yes, I'm used to it. I brought you a disguise…

\- You're an angel Romeo! Said Candy, what about Christelle?

\- The driver went to pick her up earlier. The reporters were starting to camp in front of the school… she's…

\- I'm right here mommy! Said Christelle coming into the room.

She was also wearing a hat and sunglasses which she took off. She jumped into her mother's arms.

\- Are you ok, sweetie? They didn't scare you? Asked Candy

\- Don't worry mommy… daddy is a celebrity! It comes with the territory…

\- Who taught you how to talk like that? Said Candy smiling.

\- I was talking to Hannah Montana…when she came home.

\- All right, said Candy, who could've done this?

\- I suspect a redhead with curls…

\- Auntie Eliza…, said Christelle

\- Me too… I also think it's her… I'm happy to see that you don't suspect me…

\- Nobody know you like me, Freckles… you hate reporter and you don't need money, so you wouldn't sell you story to the highest bidder…

\- Thanks Romeo, said Candy smiling, Agnes, I have to go. I'm going to take a few days off…

\- You better quit your job Freckles, because we're going to go live in Hollywood… and I'll buy you a clinic if you want to continue working…

Candy looked at hi and she looked at Agnes, who seemed upset because she refused to believe her.

\- You're right Romeo… I quit Agnes… good bye.

\- Madam, said Terry smiling.

\- But? Said Agnes.

\- Good bye ma'am, said Christelle.

They got out of the office and the head nurse was still speechless… Terry gave a bag to Candy, with a wig and sunglasses and a hat. She went to change in the nurses room. There was also a big black leather coat. His colleagues were looking at her smiling.

\- You're leaving Candy? Asked one of them.

\- I quit, said Candy.

\- You're going to live on the money of your story?

\- You also think I'm telling stories right?

\- Candy, if you had Terrence Grandchester's kid, what the heck are you going working here?

\- I like to help people… My adoptive father is billionaire… but I still work. I don't need money…, answered Candy

\- If you really had Terrence Grandchester's kid, you would've b ragged about it, said another one

\- Then you don't know me at all… I wanted to avoid reporters… I'm not here to convince you…

The door opened. Christelle came in. Candy was putting her stuff in a bag.

\- Hello, she said to the other nurses, mom? Do you need help, daddy is waiting in the hallway…

\- I'm almost done sweetie, come and help me, said Candy

The other nurses looked at Christelle speechless. She was the spitting image of Terrence Grandchester!

Candy finished arranging her things and Christelle took of the the little bags and they got out.

\- Bye girls, good luck, said Candy.

\- Bye, said Christelle smiling.

The other nurses followed them in the hallway to see Terrence Grandchester who was with his driver and he took Candy's rumour spread like wildfire, that Terrence Grandchester came to pick up Cany with their daughter and everybody was in the hallway to see the little family… even patients who were able to move came to have a look.

Terry and Candy put their daughter in the middle and each took a hand and they left.

They managed to pass incognito in front of the reporters and they got in their limousine that the driver had rented for the day. The windows were tainted. You couldn't see inside.

Candy was in Terry's arms.

\- Are you all right, Freckles?

\- I'm fine, she said.

\- Who's you baptism from the paparazzi?

\- It was horrible! Said Candy, oh my God! How do you do it?

\- It's an habit, said Terry, the first time I have to admit that I was a little afraid…

Christelle was looking in the limo fridge and she found some fruit juices and lots of goodies.

\- I thought since the house is surrounded by reporter and photographs, we could stay at the hotel, said Terry

\- All right said Candy who didn't like to improvise.

\- Will I go to school? Asked Christelle.

\- No, Said Terry, I've hired a teacher until this all pass… and your teacher gave us everything she was going to teach in the days to come and if it last longer…. Well, we'll go get more work…

\- All right! Said Christelle, to live in a hotel and order room service! That's great!

\- This is just a whole big game for you, right Christelle?

\- Yes mommy ! I love all this!

\- She really takes aftar you! Said Candy smiling.

So, the little family went to a hotel, in a luxury suite to get away from the reporters.

They watched television and they were only talking about their story. They showed Eleonor Baker in front of her house in New York.

\- _Miss Baker? Did you know? Candice Andrew really had your granddaughter?_

\- Yes…

\- And why do you think she chose to annonce the news that way? She needed money?

\- Candy is William Albert Andrew's daughter, she doesn't need money! Somebody else made money on this story… you know the whole story, but I can assure you that Candy didn't sell it to the highest bidder…

Eleonor left without answering any other questions.

\- Grandma is very beautiful, said Christelle, she knew she was going to be on tv, right?

\- You grand-mother wouldn't be caught dead without her make up! Said Terry

They all burst out laughing. Then they showed Eliza…

\- _Yes, she's a slut… she stole Terrence by seducing him outrageously! Than she got herseft pregnant to keep him… but it didn't work… Terry dumped her! HE didn't want her,… Now, she used her duaghter's pretty face to get Terry back knowing he would never turn his back on her little bastard child_

\- OH my God ! Said Candy outraged.

\- Auntie Eliza is always mean like that! Said Christelle laughing, she's got the hots for you daddy, right? She's jealous of mommy!

Candy and Terry looked at each other smiling.

\- All right young lady, said Terry, let's go wash you and order room service

\- All right, are you coming mommy? You could both wash me, since I'm not going to go to school and you can both read me a story…

\- All right, said Candy, let's go!

The little family went in the big bathroom. Cnady tied up her daugther's hair in a little poney tail. Terry got the bath ready by putting some foam bath. They washed their little girl together, jonking and laughing out loud! Then Christell put on her night gown, Candy brushed her hair and Terry took their order to order room servive… Diner arrive and the little family had fun eating. Then they put their daughter to bed.

\- What story do you want tonight, sweetie, asked Candy.

\- Since I've got both of you tonight, I want you to tell me how you met, said Christelle

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

\- It was December 31st on a boat, said Candy, I was going to England for school…

\- And I was going back to England where I lived, said Terry

They told their story each saying a sentence… Christelle thought it was fun. She fell asleep a few minutes later. They kissed their daughter and the went back to the sitting room.

Candy went to sit on the couch and watched television where they were talking about her, Christelle and Terry/ They also talked about Terry's life of drug and debauchery. Susanna Marlowe was on television to say that Terry had cheated on her…

\- While he was with me, he was sleeping with that nurse, I feel betrayed, she said, with tears in her eyes.

\- Well she's a good actress, said Candy

\- She deserves an Oscar of her performance, said Terry

\- But maybe she told the truth, maybe you wee with her and me at the same time…

Terry looked at her. She had the right to know the truth. Candy knew that look and her heart got tight.

\- I was drunk and with the pills, not knowing what was in them, I woke up one morning naked … with no memory and…

\- That's why you broke up with me…

\- I cheated on you Candy, even without knowing it, I was ashamed of myself and I was ashamed of my cravings…

\- Oh Terry…, she said with tears in her eyes

Terry approached her and put a knew on the floor.

\- I know you've forgiven me, here's my fine, you got a proposal, here is two key chains in gold…

The key chains were shaped like turtle doves…

\- Two turtle doves, like in the song, said Candy

\- Yes… wit the keys to my main residences; my new apartment in New York…

\- New…?

\- Yes, the old one with all the sins I committed there, was disgusting me… and the other key is for my villa in Los Angeles…

\- You didn't fornicate over there?

\- No, that one I was keeping it for my official residence with my famiy… I… would fornicate elsewhere…

\- Oh…, said Candy smiling, I like your honesty…

\- Whatever I've don in the past, I can assure syou that I only have a vague memory about it…you're the only girl I remember in details…

\- You have to say that most of the time you were high…

Terry smiled.

\- That too, he said

\- I like the key chains, said Candy smiling

\- There's more tomorrow, he said looking at her with love

\- I have to call Albert, he must be wondering where I am…

\- Not today my love, let's spend one day without telephone. I need you now… There's a Jacuzzi in the big bathroom…

\- Let's go, said Candy smiling

Terry stood up and he took Candy's hand who stood up. They went to the big bathroom in which there was a big bathtub inside the floor. They filled it with water and different baths salts and perfumed foam bath… They took their clothes off and they got inside the Jacuzzi. In the water, they gave each other a lot of pleasure while rubbing each other's body, caressing each other and coupling under the water…

The little family had found a hiding place in that hotel suite and they decided not to answer their phones on this first day they were spending, just the three of them…


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Crying Phone**_

 _ **Chapter 9  
"The 12 days of Christmas"**_

The next morning. Candy was still asleep. Terry woke up to take care of his little girl. He got her ready and he had also ordered breakfast. He was telling her stories that happened on movie shoot with children…

\- Sometimes it's so hard… those children are sometime so full of themselves…

\- Full of themselves? Said Christelle

\- Too sure of themselves when they're actually bad!

Christelle burst out laughing. They were at the table and they continued talking.

Candy was still in her bed and she didn't feel like getting up at all. She didn't need to wake up at dawn anymore to go to work. She was feeling very tired too lately…

Terry and Christelle when downstairs to shop in the hotel's boutiques.

Candy woke up sick. She didn't digest the food she ate the night before. She went to puke in the bathroom. She took a shower and got ready. She got out of the bedroom and she found breakfast on the table. She felt sick again. Her mouth was salivating, so she ate crackers with cheese and pickles. She turned on the television and she saw the news about them was still of actuality, but they had stopped accusing her… they were now looking for the source of information… and the reporter of course, were refusing to reveal their source… But Candy knew it was Eliza in a last desperate attempt to ruin her new relationship with Terry. She took the phone and call Albert.

\- Candy? Where the heck are you?

\- We're in security Albert, with Terry…

\- Oh all right! How are you two doing?

\- He asked me to marry him…

\- Congratulations…

\- I haven't said yes…

\- What? Why? That's not your dream?

\- Yes, but… I'm not ready…

\- Candy, you were ready 7 years ago…

\- Yes but…

\- Christelle is confused...

\- I don't want to rush…

\- Terry has to convince you right? He has to convince you that he's serious this time around…

\- What if he goes crazy again? I don't want to put Christelle in the middle of all this

\- She's been in the middle of your story from the moment you conceived her…

\- Exactly…

\- Listen… Terry lived his life, it didn't bring him anything… he's ready.

\- Well, I'm not!

\- You want to make him sweat a little right?

\- I fell a little too easily into his bed… I want to make him sweat a little...

\- All right little one. I'm happy that everything is going well for you… Good luck.

\- Thanks Albert.

Candy hung up the phone. Room service came to clean up the table. Terry and Christelle arrived. Christelle ran into her mother's arms.

\- Good morning mommy!

\- Good morning my darling…

\- Good morning Freckles…

\- Good morning Terry, she said smiling.

He approached her and kissed her on the lips.

\- Where were you? Asked Candy.

\- We were shopping! Said Christelle.

\- Yes, and I bought you a gift…, said Terry.

He gave her a little dark blue velvet box. Candy opened it and it was a gold chain with three hearts intertwined: faith, hope and charity…

\- How beautiful! Said Candy moved to tears.

\- It's instead of the three hens, said Christelle.

\- It's wonderful! Said Candy smiling, thank you Terry.

\- You're welcome my love, nothing is too good for you… I'm offering you a spa day… While Christelle is going to be with her teacher…

\- Oh, great! I'm going to relax! Said Candy smiling.

She went to the beauty parlor leaving Christelle with her father. She got the whole treatment; facial, hair treatment and trim, nails, pedicure, massages. But she refuse the epilation, there was no way she was going to get her hair pulled that brutally… She remembered when she was a teen with Annie and they went to the spa, Annie was getting waxed everywhere, to the bikini was…Candy always categorically refused… She called her friends and they talked on the phone the whole time, he had the Bluetooth in her ear, she was hands free.

\- Did you get waxed? Asked Annie.

\- No way!

\- You have to suffer to be beautiful, said Patty.

\- Then I'll be ugly, said Candy bursting out laughing.

The three friends burst out laughing...

\- So you're going to marry Terry? Asked Annie.

\- I don't know…

\- You don't know? Said Patricia, did he proposed to you?

\- I said no…

\- What? Said Annie, but why?

\- I'm not ready…

\- You want to make him sweat a little, said Annie.

\- You know me too well, said Candy laughing.

\- Well, after what he did to you, he deserves to sweat a little, said Patty

\- He's offering me the twelve days of Christmas…

\- How is that? Asked Annie

\- I got a wedding proposal, two key chains with two turtle doves and keys from his new New York apartment, and from his villa in Los Angeles… then I got a gold chain with three hearts intertwined: faith, hope and charity…

\- Magnificent! I can't wait to see what he's going to offer you tomorrow…, said Annie

\- Me too, said Candy smiling, he calls it fines…

\- I like that! Said Patty and full of money!

\- Can you imagine if he was poor? Asked Annie

\- If he were poor, said Candy, it would've had more value, since he would've made some sacrifices…

\- Candy! You know Terry loves you! Said Annie

\- Yes, he loved me too 7 years ago, at least I thought so…

\- What happened 7 years ago? Said Patty

\- He woke up one day naked next to a girl and he had no memory how… so he broke up with me instead of hurting me…

\- But he hurt you anyway, said Annie

\- Yes… and he says it's over… he's ready… but…

\- It's going to be fine, said Annie; Christelle put some lead back in his brain…

\- Yes, he won't risk disappointing his daughter, said Patty

\- I hope not, or I'm going to kill him! Said Candy

\- Of course not! Said Annie, you love him and you'll find excuses for him!

Candy continued talking to her friends. They brought her clothes she had to choose to wear for the dinner in the evening. She took pictures with her cell and sent them to her friends and they decided together and chose a beautiful red dress with fine straps. Candy went back to the suite, all freshen up. She had a nice up do and she also had makeup on. She found Terry and their daughter working on her blog. He helped her answer to email and put up new topics…

\- Mommy! You're very beautiful! Isn't she daddy?

\- She looks magnificent! Said Terry smiling

\- Thank you my darlings! Said Candy smiling, I'm going to go rest in a bath…

Candy was in het bath. She kind of felt funny not doing anything, but it was fun. She got out of the bath o get dressed and she found Terry in the room getting dressed too…

\- Where are we going tonight?

\- To the hotel's restaurant…

\- You're not afraid of reporters?

\- I booked the whole restaurant…

\- Oh, ok…

\- A babysitter is coming to stay with Christelle… the hotel offers babysitting services…

\- What else could you ask for?

\- That you marry me…

\- Terry…

\- All right, I'll stop…

They were ready and they went to kiss Christelle.

\- Have fun mommy and daddy!

\- Thank you sweetheart, said Candy kissing her on the cheek

\- Good by my angel, said Terry hugging her.

They went to the restaurant. It was indeed empty, they were the only customers. The staff was there and an orchestra was playing some soft music. Terry invited her to dance while waiting for their order… He had forgotten how spending time with Candy was magnificent. They ate and he told her funny stories… They spend a wonderful evening… and a wonderful night.

The next day… Candy received four green parakeets in a cage… Candy burst out laughing.

\- They're very beautiful! Thank you Terry! But we have to go back home… the hotel is not going to let us have animals…

\- Yes, they will, when you're a superstar, you have certain privileges, for all the publicity my name is bringing…

\- All right. What do those parakeets do? Do they talk?

\- Look, said Terry whistling with his fingers...

\- _Candy, will you marry me? Will you marry me? Will you marry me my love? Will you marry me?  
_  
Candy burst out laughing went she heard the son on the music of "Happy Birthday"

\- Awesome daddy! Said Christelle, so mommy?

\- What mommy? Said Candy.

\- Your answer?

\- I'm not going to say yes to the birds!

\- Right! Said Terry with a little laugh, you'll be answering to me…

\- You didn't ask me for anything…

\- Candy, will you marry me?

\- I… not ready yet, said Candy

\- She's making you sweat daddy, to punish you…

\- And she's right for doing so!

There was a knock at the door and Candy went to answer and she heard:

\- _On the 5th day of Christmas my true love gave to me… 5 golden rings!  
_  
She saw men dressed in black suits and they had a little box opened with golden rings… Candy smiled looking at the rings, more beautiful one after the other…

\- They're so pretty! She said.

She turned to Terry smiling.

\- The 12 Days of Christmas? That's wonderful. I'm going to wait until I received all the presents and then I'll give you my answer my love…

\- All right, I'm going to impress you, said Terry taking her lips in a fiery kiss…

That evening in the new, they saw all the present deliveries Candy got and the juicy comments from the reporters…

 _ **"Terrence Grandchester is spending a fortune to get his belle back, the mother of his daughter whom he abandoned and who has to forgive him for choosing the glamorous life instead of a life with her… The young and talented actor was right to live his life… he wasn't ready to settle by being stuck with a young woman and a child… now, he's ready and he's paying to make amends… Let's calculate how much all those presents are costing…"  
**_  
\- Incredible! Said Candy, we will never be at peace are we?

\- I'm sorry honey, said Terry, you had peace without me right?

\- But we missed you, said Christelle, we love you daddy… We're accepting your celebrity…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The 6th gift was 6 geese with 6 eggs and on each egg was engraved the creation in 6 days…

The 7th gift, was a little cribs with bows on which was written the 7 sacraments…

The 8th gift were t-shirts on which were written the 8 beatitudes.

The 9th gift was 9 hearts in gold in which were written the 9 fruits of spirit…

The 10th gift was the tables of law in gold with the 10 commandments of God engraved

The 11th gift, was a picture of the last supper of Jesus and 11 disciples…

The 12th and last gift was a representation of little figurines of Jesus and his 12 apostles.

When she got the last present, Candy was in tears. By adding the religious touch, Terry was asking for her forgiveness and was repenting for his family. He was promising to act on every present he had given her and never go back to the bad life again…

\- Candy, please, forgive me, one more time… the craziness that took me will never come back… I was able to do live my life and I got nothing in return, she was still very empty… but since I've found you again, you and Christelle, my life is fulfilled, my life is beautiful and I've never been this happy… I love you Candy, Christelle and you I want you in my life for eternity… will you marry me my pretty one?

Candy looked at him moved.

\- Yes, Terry! I'll marry you! Yes my love!

\- Finally! Said Terry hugging her, it's about time! You're ready to move?

\- Magnificent ! Said Christelle! Thank you mommy!

\- Move? Said Candy

\- Yes mommy, you've got the keys to the new villa don't you? When do you want to move?

\- Oh yeah! Yesterday? Said Candy laughing.

Terry and Christelle burst out laughing. They moved to their new villa.

\- We can say you don't do thing in half, Terrence Grandchester, the 12 days of Christmas and a house big enough to keep all the gifts…

\- Let's go buy a Christmas tree, said Terry

\- A real Christmas tree? Said Candy, you don't want a fake one?

\- I've had enough fake in my life darling, I want a real Christmas tree with the smell of the wood!

\- Let's go, said Candy

They went Christmas shopping and the reporters were seeing them and they didn't care… They were a family and they were happy. They decorated their villa together, wrapped up their gifts and they also cook together, on Christmas Eve.

On Christmas morning… Christelle woke up first to go see the presents under the tree. She couldn't wait for her parents to wake up.

Terry woke up and went to the living room. Candy woke up alone in her bed. She got up and joined her family in the living room.

\- Merry Christmas! She said.

\- Merry Christmas mommy! Said Christelle.

\- Merry Christmas Freckles!

They exchanged gifts in the general joy…

\- Oh mommy, said Christelle, this is the most beautiful Christmas of my life! We're a real family… all that's missing is a little brother!

\- I know honey, but you'll have to wait for a few months, said Candy.

\- Candy? Said Terry.

\- I'm pregnant…

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Screamed Christelle jumping to her neck, that's wonderful! I'm now like everybody! With a daddy and a little brother!

\- Maybe it's a girl, said Candy

\- No, it's a little brother, I'm sure of it! Thank you mommy! Thank you daddy! She said kissing them each.

Terry kissed Candy…

\- I promise to make up for everything I missed with Christelle… I'm going to be your slave…

\- Just be there, that's all I want my love, said Candy smiling

They went to the Pony Home to see the children and give them gifts, Then they went to the manor to be with Albert and the other. Eleonor also came to the manor.

\- Candy, said Albert, Eliza has something to tell you…

\- I…I'm sorry for selling your story to the newspapers, said Eliza looking down

\- It's ok Eliza, said Candy , I stopped being surprise by you a long time ago! Merry Christmas!

\- Merry Christmas Candy! Said Eliza, merry Christmas Christelle, merry Christmas Terrence, she said with a softer voice.

\- Happy Christmas Eliza, said Terry.

\- Merry Christmas, said Christelle.

\- Let's go eat! I'm starving… and the great aunt made the stuffing I like!

\- And the pie I like, said Candy smiling.

Every body was sitting on the table praying for the Christmas meal it was special especially of little Christelle who now had a daddy and a little brother to come. So she said this prayer:

\- Thank you Lord for bringing my daddy back and for my little brother who's coming in a few months…

\- What?! Said everybody. Candy! You're pregnant! Congratulations!

\- I just love children's innocence, said Terry smiling.

\- Congratulations, grandma, said Albert to Eleonor.

\- Congratulations grandpa, said Eleonor laughing.

\- Candy! Said Annie, you little sneak!

\- I was expecting it, said Patty, congratulations! Merry Christmas!

\- Thank you , said Candy laughing

\- Candy, said Archie ironically, looks like you've been very busy…

\- She had to catch up, said Alistair laughing

\- Merry Christmas everybody! Said Candy smiling and thank you for everything that you've done for me…

\- Happy Christmas, said Terry, Candy and I are going to get married on December 31st, the anniversary of our first meeting…

\- Great! Said Eleonor smiling, how romantic!

\- Yes,did I tell you how she found out she was pregnant with Christelle? Said Albert, I went to see Candy and she opened the door pregnant! I couldn't believe my eyes!

\- Me neither! Said Candy, I woke up pregnant, overnight! You know what Terry did to make up for it? He gave me the 12 Days of Christmas, very very special!

They continued talking and everyday talked about their pregnancy experience. Even the great aunt talked about her experience…

Everything was going well for the little family. Terrence had everything he ever wanted and ever needed. He had lost everything on the illusion of drugs, which gave a short-live pleasure and very destructive in the long run. He woke up when he saw the picture of his daughter, whom he didn't know on television, by pure chance… and everything became clear for him all of a sudden. He had to get back the woman he loved with his child… The phone had cried for a long time before little Christelle decided to answer and invite him back into their lives. He had a second chance. Sometimes life doesn't offer second chances, but when the opportunity shows up, you have to grap it with all your strength and never let go again. Terrence Grandchester had has a spiritual awakening too, which allowed him to make good decisions for his family. The love of God and the family had won this time around, forever.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
